The Dragon and The Wolf
by Hear My Fury
Summary: The Kingslayer was horrified at what happened to the Royal Family when he killed the Mad King. He is given a second chance with the new Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen, third born son of Aerys II. Over the years he has trained both in body and mind. Now with a formidable army, Aegon will cross the sea where a wolf awaits her true prince.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my Targaryen OC. This time it's a younger twin brother of Viserys named Aegon. Edit: I changed the story from the original story so bear with me. In this story, Jaime, after killing the Mad King, feels guilt over how he didn't protect Elia and her children. Varys then sees this and whisks him away to Dragonstone to protect the royal family. However they get separated and Jaime now has to care for Prince Aegon and Princess Daenerys. And I'll let the story explain for itself. For now, enjoy.**

_Jaime_

_My Prince,_

_I have a feeling that the Usurper's days are numbered. The Lannisters will try to take the country and destroy those who oppose them. I beg you my prince, you are ready for this. Take your army and cross the sea. There are many who will bend the knee to you. You are not your father or your brothers. _

_Please my prince, for the good of the realm._

_The Spider_

Jaime looked at Aegon the entire time he read the letter aloud to him. The new king of Westeros seemed to be deep in thought. He has been training for this for a long time now. Since he was five all he's ever done was train, in both body and mind. And he's proven himself to be a very capable leader. He did this by completely taking over the Golden Company at the age of sixteen. He challenged Myles Toyne to single combat and the first to yield would be either given the Company, or Aegon would have to look elsewhere. It turned out to be the former, and Toyne stepped down and Aegon took control of the Company. Jaime knew he would win because of the training he gave Aegon. It took a long time before Aegon got to be as good as he was, but he excelled beyond Jaime's expectations.

Ever since then he had been growing the Company's soldiers. When he started, they were about twenty thousand strong with two thousand horse. Now they were thirty thousand strong with ten thousand horse. Aegon did this by not necessarily invading, but conscripting warriors who searched for glory. And many came to him, men from Myr, Braavos, Norvos, even places like the Summer Islands and Qohor had men line up to join the young Targaryen prince in his conquests. During that time, he also proved himself in battle as well. When he was in Lhazar, Aegon had to contend with a Dothraki horde, ten thousand strong. However, he knew he couldn't meet them in open battle. So while they slept outside one of the villages drinking and fucking, Aegon had his archers, led by Black Balaq fire flaming arrows on their tents and take their horses, while he led his own cavalry to fight them. The victory was won though not without its casualties, Myles was killed by the _khal _Moro, who was later killed by Jaime himself. But the strategy worked and the Lhazareen people rewarded Aegon with a feast filled with lambs. Jaime jested it as "A Feast for Dragons" as Aegon once jested that a dragon eats lamb, when he actually saved them. From then on, whenever someone from another city with an army tried to oppose Aegon, he would beat them back. Aegon was looking at the scroll for a long time before turning back to Jaime.

"So. It appears that the time has come to lay my claim on the throne." He stated.

"That's what Varys tells us." Jaime responded.

"I have thirty thousand men and ten thousand horses. We need more."

"You can't." Jaime insisted.

"Are you presuming to tell me what to do?" He asked.

"No I'm telling you that we have no time." Jaime said firmly. The boy may be of age and older, two and twenty, but he still had much to learn, especially about his father. "My father will defend my nephew, his grandson to the bitter end. He doesn't care about anyone else, he cares about his legacy. The legacy of House Lannister. You know how your niece and nephew met their ends. My father will destroy hundreds of families if it benefited his house." He explained. Aegon sighed heavily.

"I know. Well, it looks like I have no choice then." Aegon said resigned.

"I know it seems like a hard choice. But this is the right thing. If we land now, we could deal with your enemies with ease."

"And who _are_ my enemies?" Aegon asked. "If I set sail. Where will I land?" He pointed to the map. "Where would I land to get allies?" Jaime thought about it for a moment. While there were some places that could be useful, there was only one thing he could think of.

"The North." Jaime said. Aegon looked to him confused.

"The North?" He asked. "Why not Dorne? They would support me." He suggested.

"That would be a smart move. But the fighting is in the Riverlands right now. The Starks would have to gather their forces and defend it, due to Ned Stark's marriage to Catelyn Tully. My father is invading it right now. If we sail to the North and join their forces and retake the Riverlands, that will prove to the country that you care about your home. Remember your lessons? How the first Aegon took Westeros?"

"I know that. He took his dragon and burned Harrenhal. I don't have a dragon." Aegon said.

"No, but Aegon liberated the Riverlands from the grip of a tyrant. My father is invading, you defend it, and, well, you finish the rest." Jaime said. "That's all I can offer you lad." Aegon seemed to be in thought once again. Jaime studied him for a bit. Aegon always knew that a ruler doesn't win the people by proclaiming himself king or prince throughout the world. It's done by their actions. And those actions and Aegon the Conqueror's mercy won him the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon looked to Jaime at that point.

"So the North? But won't they hate me when I arrive? My father was responsible for their lord and his heir's deaths."

"Your father, not you. And I can vouch for you. I saw it happen. And I knew it was wrong then." Jaime responded. "You just need to prove yourself to them as well. The Northerners are proud people, they respect strength and honor. Your houses may have had some better times but recently it all fell apart. Some may be wanting to kill you, but not if you prove your strength by helping them deal with my father."

"You may be right." Aegon said. Then he looked determined. "Alright then. We have our fleet here in Pentos, four hundred of them. We use it to transport out men west. Let's hope the seas won't give us any trouble. Or pirates."

"Pirates won't give you any trouble." Jaime told him. "Just ask Euron Greyjoy's eye." They both chuckled at that. A few years ago, they were caught off guard by Euron Greyjoy's fleet, they fought them off bravely though at a high cost losing several of their ships in the process. They had about nine hundred ships when they fought Euron and he had only a few hundred. But he managed to sink them. However not all was lost. Both Jaime and Aegon and some of their best men managed to board Euron's ship. Jaime fought him in single combat but Euron somehow managed to subdue him, but it was all for naught. Aegon came and dueled with him and Jaime never saw a duel more brilliant. Aegon managed to cut Euron's eye blinding him for a moment before getting to Jaime and retreating back to their ship where Euron retreated as well. There were a few prizes though for Aegon when they fought Euron. The men had managed to capture armor that resembled Valyrian steel and a strange horn, but Aegon heard of it. It was called the Dragonbinder. He immediately set fire to it and the thing went up in smoke. Aegon later told him that no one should try and control dragons, only his family would be worthy enough to ride them. If anyone else had it then the world would suffer, especially in the hands of someone like Euron. Jaime didn't argue about it.

"Well in any case, we should prepare." Aegon said strapping his sword to his waist. The sword in question was one of two swords that was reforged from another sword. That sword was Brightroar his family's ancestral sword that Tommen Lannister lost in his voyage to Valyria. The sword was found in Valyria itself. Though Aegon almost didn't make it out with his life. He lost one hundred men trying to find it, and another fifty trying to get out of there. He eventually brought the sword to Qohor where they demanded a blood sacrifice to reforge the sword. One of their men volunteered a Lyseni man and the sword was remade into two. The one Aegon carries with him, it's color was all black and the sword that Jaime now carries the color all red. Both swords were named Balerion's Flame and Lion's Roar respectively. Aegon gave Jaime the other half of the sword because of his service to his family and because the sword was a Lannister sword. He went outside to find all the troops in assembly in good order. Black Balaq was ordering the archers while Strickland was ordering his troops in good order. Jaime was confident in the men despite Strickland not being much of a soldier, but he held the Company together. Jaime could feel it in his bones that this could work. They could get the kingdoms back. But Aegon would have to win over the kingdoms, in the way his ancestors did, with steel and fire. He could see Aegon getting on board his ship, _The Black Dread. _Jaime followed him to his cabin where his prizes were hanging about. The Valyrian armor, the sword and to even Jaime's surprise, four dragon eggs. Aegon had found them as well as Brightroar when he went to Valyria, each of the eggs had different colors. One was a dark blue color, one a ruby red, another a violet color, but the last one was an all-black colored egg. It reminded Jaime of the stories of Balerion the Black Dread. Though thankfully the eggs would never hatch.

"So the journey to White Harbor could be a few weeks at best. Once we land, we will raise a white flag and speak to Lord Manderly and let the Lord of Winterfell know that we are there to help. Hopefully they'll be able to listen." Aegon commented almost to himself.

"They will. Have faith." Jaime said. "You can convince them you did the same with the troops here, you'll do well."

"Well, it's your family we're going up against. Are you sure you're alright with that?" Aegon asked him. Jaime knew the answer to that.

"I am. My father never cared for me. All I was to him was a legacy. Same with my sister and brother. Of course, well, my sister… let's just say I wouldn't mind seeing her die." He said. It was true, they had parted on bad terms. She thought he was an idiot for mourning the Targaryen children and Elia, calling her a useless whore. That drove Jaime over the edge. That's when he took Varys' offer to protect Aegon and his family. He also knew about Cersei's children. Joffrey was his seed, nothing more. But Tommen and Myrcella must have been fathered by someone else.

"But, it's your family." Aegon insisted.

"Tyrion is my family. My uncles and cousins are family too. My father and sister can go to all the hells in the world. My nephew Joffrey too." He said, making a point to call Joffrey his nephew instead of his son. Only he and Cersei knew the boys true parentage.

"Alright." Aegon said sympathetically. Just then the door opened to Aegon's sister, Princess Daenerys. Even at seventeen she was a breathtaking beauty. Jaime once told her she reminded him of her mother. She was brought along with Aegon after Queen Rhaella gave birth to her and died. The three remaining Targaryens went on separate ships, but Viserys' ship was caught in the storm and sunk. That just left Aegon and Daenerys for Jaime to care over. Not that he minded, both of them were like the children he never had. They were more his children than Cersei's. "Dany." Aegon greeted. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Everyone is moving about. Are we going somewhere? No one is telling me anything." She replied.

"We are going somewhere Dany. Home." Aegon said.

"Home?" Dany asked hopeful. "It's time?"

"It is sweetling." Jaime replied. "You and your brother are heading home. But first we're going to the North, I'll explain more when we set off." Dany ran up to Aegon and gave him a fierce hug.

"We're finally going home." She whispered in his chest. "Home." Dany said again before leaving.

"Well then, we should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." He said before bowing his head. "Ser Jaime." He said. Jaime bowed his head.

"Your Grace." He replied before leaving the cabin. As he left, he felt a swell of pride in his chest. They would win this. He knew it. And House Targaryen would rise above the ashes. The next day, the army was setting sail to Westeros, to take everything back. For Aegon, Jaime would die if it meant Aegon would sit the throne one day. And Jaime would be content with that.

**Okay, so I know this will probably seem similar to DannyBlack70's "The Golden Dragon" considering Aegon has the Golden Company and has fought Euron, but here's the thing I've found out in Fanfiction. There are many people who copy other's work and just change the name of their characters claiming it's theirs. That is not my intent with this story. There are story changes, one of the big ones is that Jaime left for Essos and raised Aegon. Viserys is dead and Dany is with Aegon, who is a much better older brother to her, though not in the traditional Targaryen way. They won't be a couple. Aegon had to win his place as leader of the Golden Company. They grew to about thirty thousand and have faced the Dothraki. So I hope that sort of clears it up, but this is the story, and hopefully I did it alright. I'm already working on the next chapter, so maybe that'll be up in a few days, maybe a week. Who knows? Leave a comment and reviews and I shall see you next time.**


	2. The Young Wolf and The Young Dragon

**Okay, so a bit of a time jump here and a little messing with the timeline. Aegon will land about the same time Robb gathers his banners to march south. **

Aegon

The North. The first kingdom where he would land and take back his home. It was cold like he was told. Even though White Harbor was the most southern part of the North it was still a bit too cold for him. _Well, that's nice. The first kingdom I land in and I already am not prepared. How can I expect these people to follow me? _He thought. The Manderlys were courteous enough when he came with a white flag and said he was only here to speak to the Lord of Winterfell. That's when he heard that the Usurper had died and Lord Eddard was imprisoned in King's Landing. Apparently he was conspiring with the Usurper's brothers to take the throne from Prince Joffrey. This didn't leave the Northerners appeased. Robb Stark, Eddard's son, had gathered his father's banners and was marching south. As of now, he was at Moat Cailin. Aegon requested that a raven be sent to Robb Stark to wait for him. Lord Manderly reluctantly agreed and Aegon even let him read the letter to see if there was anything suspicious. There was nothing there. Aegon was currently riding with his army to Moat Cailin. Jaime was riding beside him.

"Well, that was the greeting I expected, especially in the North." He commented.

"They've suffered quite a bit during your father's reign." Jaime replied.

"I know, I know." Aegon said. "It's just, I get frustrated sometimes. About my family's reputation. How we bring nothing but fire and blood to everyone we encounter."

"I understand that. But you are not your ancestors. You are better."

"I hope I am."

"You will be. You just need to show them that. It'll take a while, the Northmen are very suspicious of others. They don't trust outsiders like us."

"Well if it takes a few hundred years then so be it." Aegon jested. Both of them shared a laugh. Eventually they reached Moat Cailin. Aegon could see many banners of different Northern houses. A white sun, an iron fist, a bear, a giant in chains, a flayed man and of course the direwolf of Stark. Strickland came riding up to them.

"What are your orders, Your Grace?" He asked.

"Send a rider with a white flag. Have him tell the commander of this army that I wish to speak to Robb Stark." Aegon said.

"Should I say who you are?" Strickland asked.

"If Robb Stark does not come out, or if they are being stubborn to refuse help, tell them that I can help them with their justice." He replied.

"Very well, Your Grace." Strickland said riding off to relay the order.

"You know he's not that great a second in command." Jaime mumbled.

"True, but he's good at following orders. He may not be the best fighter but he knows what he's doing."

"Well, if he didn't complain about his feet then I would half agree with you."

"No one is perfect Jaime. But even the worst men can surprise you." He said. Just as they finished talking, Strickland came back with a few Northern men.

"They'll agree to meet, but only a few of us come with them." Strickland said.

"Very well. Get Balaq and Flowers, tell them they are to come with me. You have command of the Company for now Strickland." Aegon ordered. "And keep Dany safe. I want her guard doubled in case things go wrong. Relay my message to Ser Jorah."

"Yes, Your Grace." Strickland replied before riding off to get the others. Eventually he, Jaime, Black Balaq, and Ser Franklyn Flowers were escorted to Moat Cailin to meet with the young Lord Stark.

"It's fucking freezing here." Balaq complained.

"Hey, you wanted to go on adventures." Flowers jested.

"Yes, but I didn't want to freeze my balls off before we fight the lions." Balaq retorted.

"Cut the chatter. We're on business here." Jaime said.

"Yeah, yeah." They both said.

They made it to the camp where every Northman there were glaring at them, some even spitting at their feet. Aegon knew this was the kind of welcome to be expected, but if Jaime said this was the way to win his throne then so be it. They entered the ruined castle and were led into one of the towers where the Stark bannermen were. Aegon could feel that the room was full of tension. He could see many men giving him glares that looked like they wanted to run him through. He could see an elderly man with a white sun on his breastplate, a giant of a man, a beast of a woman, but the one person that made him feel a little uneasy was the shorter man with pale blue eyes. For some reason Aegon knew this man was trouble. Then he looked at the center of the room and saw a young man with a woman by his side as well as a large wolf. Both the boy and the woman had the same features in hair and eyes and Aegon deduced that the woman must be Catelyn Tully and the boy was Robb Stark. The young lord stood up from his chair.

"So, you are the one in command of the Golden Company?" He asked.

"I am. And you must be Lord Robb Stark, heir to the North. Well met my lord." Aegon said courteously.

"I cannot say the same of you I'm afraid." Robb said moving to where he was. "I don't know why the Golden Company is here in the North, but if I remember my history right, it was a Targaryen bastard, a Blackfyre, that came with that same army to take the Iron Throne. Is that what you are ser?" Robb asked him.

"I am not. Nor am I here to seek out other houses and force them to bend the knee to me. I am here to help, in any way I can." Aegon replied. This didn't seem to appease Robb. "I am not your enemy."

"That didn't exactly answer my question." He stated. "You come here with an army from Essos and expect me to not to be a bit suspicious?"

"The Golden Company are sellswords, how do we know that the Lannisters haven't paid you to kill us the moment we least suspect it?" Lady Catelyn asked suspicious.

"And side with the man who murdered my niece and nephew? I don't think so. I'd rather be burned and flayed alive before I let that happen." Aegon said strongly.

"Your niece and nephew?" Robb asked. "Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen were murdered by the Mountain, on the orders of Tywin Lannister." He stated before looking closely at him. "Who are you?" Aegon sighed heavily before looking to Jaime, who shrugged in response. It seemed like he had no other choice.

"My name is Aegon of House Targaryen. Third born son of Aerys II Targaryen, whom you all know as the Mad King." He said. The whole room was in an uproar at that point, the giant man wanted to run him through now and the older men and woman were talking to their lord. Aegon held his hand up to get everyone's attention. "Listen to me! I know my father was an evil man! And I know what he did to the Starks was terrible! What my brother did was unforgiveable! I know you have every reason to distrust me, but believe me, I am not here to conquer, I am here to try and my duty to the kingdoms!" Aegon shouted. Robb raised his hand to silence the lords.

"Why should I believe that? Anyone can claim he is the Aegon of the Mad King's line, but I don't believe it. Do you have proof?" Robb asked. Aegon looked to Jaime who stepped forward.

"Yes, me." He said. "I believe we've met Lady Stark." He said to Catelyn who glared at him.

"Kingslayer." She spat out.

"Why would we trust the word of an oathbreaker like him?" The giant man shouted.

"He could be in on this, his father is who we're marching against." The older man with the sun deduced, albeit wrongly.

"I am not here on behalf of my father, and I am not here to kill any of you. I'm here because for the past seventeen years, I have been looking after this man here." Jaime pointed to Aegon. This made the room silent at that.

"So that's where you've been all this time." The man with the pale eyes stated quietly. "The reports were a bit exaggerated."

"What reports?" Aegon asked.

"It's not that important." Jaime waved off. "The point is, I have practically raised this man since he was five. And he's your best chance to save your father and your sisters. He's faced many armies during his time in Essos. He fought many other strong opponents and strong armies and he's beaten them all. Believe me when I say that Aegon is here to help you." Jaime said. The room began talking again. Robb then waved off his men.

"Let us speak, Prince Aegon. Alone." Robb said in a firm voice. Aegon nodded to Jaime, Balaq and Flowers who left the room. The Northern lords left as well some of them grumbling as they left. That left Aegon and Robb alone. "Some of my lords would want you dead, if what your friend says is true."

"I won't disagree with you on that." Aegon said.

"Your father murdered my grandfather and uncle. Your brother raped and murdered my aunt." Robb started.

"And the Usurper killed my brother, and my father was killed by the man serving me now. They earned their fates. But myself? My mother? My older twin Viserys? My sister Daenerys? My niece and nephew? What was our crime that Robert ordered our deaths as well?" Aegon replied. Robb had nothing to say. "I know my father earned his name. And on behalf of my family, I ask your forgiveness for my father's heinous crime. But I also ask you not to judge a son by the sins of his father. Just as I do not judge you for your father."

"Are you saying that my father was wrong?" Robb retorted. "That my father was wrong to rebel?"

"I will not say that. My father ordered your father's death when he had done nothing wrong. Your father was justified in rebelling." Aegon said. "I even think the Usurper was right to rebel considering my father gave the same order to him." He growled out. "But that didn't give him the excuse to allow the deaths of innocent women and children to go unpunished." Robb conceded at that.

"I know. I heard from my mother that it was one of the only times that my father and King Robert were angry with each other. And I mean very angry."

"But now, Robert is dead. And I'll be damned if I let an innocent man perish." Aegon said strongly.

"But why? Why are you helping me? You don't have to, you owe me nothing." Robb said.

"I've been told my whole life, that a king who puts his people first before himself will make a much better ruler. I've spent most of my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me. Dothraki, Ironborn, men with Greyscale in Valyria. I can't even remember most of their names or their faces. I have trained most of my life both here," He pointed to his arm. "and here." He pointed to his head. "And during all those harsh times I thought about giving it up. to just lie on the ground and die. Do you know what kept me alive through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in gods, or myths, or legends. In myself. In Aegon Targaryen. I know that my family has wronged yours and I know the Golden Company doesn't have a great history with Westeros, but they believed in me, in what I was trying to do. I may not have been born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, but I will fight for justice, for those who are being oppressed by a tyrant. I cannot win the throne to save the kingdoms, I must save the kingdoms to win the throne." He finished. This left Robb Stark looking at him, as if studying him.

"I don't know if what you are saying is true or not. But something in my gut in telling me that I should trust you. I cannot say that I will call you a friend. But my father always taught me that we find our true friends on the battlefield." Robb replied.

"I don't expect you or your men to bend the knee to me but let me prove myself to you and your people by helping you." Aegon said.

"Very well. Let me show you what I have so far." Robb gestured to the table.

"I heard that your mother held Ser Jaime's brother, Lord Tyrion as prisoner. Is he still that? Or has something happened?"

"That would be the latter. My fool of an aunt let him go." Robb said bitterly.

"Damn, without Lord Tyrion we don't have any hostages. If the Lannisters hold your sisters and your father then we are in a bit of a stalemate."

"I know." Robb replied.

"Might I ask how old you are?"

"Seventeen." Robb said.

"That's not a bad age, I was only sixteen when I started leading my army. I hope you do well in the field."

"I hope to as well. These men followed my father. Now they must follow me."

"And before I took over the Company I fought a man who was more than twice my age. Life is full of interesting things." Aegon said. "Now, how did hear of this? Your father and everything?" Robb then went to a satchel where he brought out a piece of paper.

"There was a letter from my sister Sansa." Robb said handing him the letter. Aegon looked it over.

"Hmm. Let's see. 'Conspired with Robert's brothers to seize the throne.' Now I know that's a lie, from what I've been told, your father is an honorable man and has never been interested in power. 'Lannisters are treating me well and in good comfort.' Ha! That's a fancy way of saying, 'I'm a hostage.' Your sister is being forced to write this. And with Tywin in the Riverlands he may just be waiting to capture you and force you to bend the knee to Joffrey."

"Aye, that was my thought as well."

"Tell me about the situation in the Riverlands."

"Well, my uncle Edmure's army was fighting the Lannisters at the Golden Tooth and were sadly defeated there. Tywin himself led an army at the Mummer's Ford against a, Derick or something, I don't know. He was beaten there. Then my uncle launched a defense against the Lannisters at Riverrun. He lost and was captured."

"Damn. How many men has Tywin brought with him?"

"Sixty thousand. But he's split both forces in half. One half that leads the siege on Riverrun and the other half crossing the Green Fork."

"Where Tywin means to put himself there in order to dictate the conditions of the battle." Aegon studied the map carefully. "How many men do you have?"

"Twenty thousand. You?"

"Thirty thousand with ten thousand horse." Aegon said. Robb looked at him surprised.

"I thought the Golden Company had twenty thousand, or even less."

"We've been building up the past few years, recruiting others to our cause."

"Impressive. I also heard you have elephants?" Robb asked hopeful. Aegon shook his head.

"Not this time. They may be good animals for a fight, but we didn't have enough ships to bring them along, and honestly, it wouldn't do well for them. We need to surprise the Lannisters, not announce where we're going. Anyway, what do you mean to do?"

"Well, the Greatjon thinks we should march against Tywin and take him by surprise. But some of the others believe I should march around it and engage the Lannisters at Riverrun."

"Who leads the attack at Riverrun?"

"One of Tywin's cousins, Ser Stafford. Though they say his son, Ser Daven, was the mind behind the Golden Tooth and Riverrun."

"Then we must cautious either way. So what are your plans?" He asked. Robb looked to him confused.

"Why ask me? You're the one with experience here." He retorted.

"True, but in order to earn respect and trust, I must hear all options before I go and do anything." Aegon answered. Robb looked down at the map again.

"Both plans have merit but, if we swing around and get to Riverrun we could end up trapped on both sides if Tywin comes back. But if we go to him, we may have a chance with you all here, but again, if the Lannisters at Riverrun hear this, they'll march to strike us." Robb explained. Aegon was beginning to show admiration. At least he was thinking and trying to come up with a different plan.

"May I offer a suggestion then?"

"By all means." Robb replied.

"I'd split the force into two myself. But I'd have all your horses and mine cross the Green Fork at the Twins and ride to Riverrun, while your foot and mine go to the Kingsroad and engage Tywin's forces long enough for us to break the siege and rout the Lannisters at Riverrun. Once we do that, then we'll have your mother's family on our side." Aegon suggested. Robb stared at the map for a while, Aegon observing him the whole time. Finally a small smile crept onto Robb's face.

"I like it. This might be better. And it would put a river between our forces. This might work." Robb observed.

"The only problem with that, is the only crossing at the Green Fork above the Ruby Ford is the Twins. House Frey controls the bridge, isn't he your grandfather's bannerman?"

"The Late Lord Frey he calls him. I don't very much trust him. He has blood ties to Tywin Lannister. His son is married to Tywin's sister and she has children of her own."

"Well, he'll have to choose his loyalty then. If he fights for Tywin I will destroy him and his house. If not, I'll still be keeping a close eye on him." Aegon said. Robb looked at him incredulously. "Let me guess, you don't approve?" He asked.

"You're going to wipe out an entire family, women and children if they side with an enemy?" He asked.

"Tywin did the same to my family. And my ancestor had no problems with wiping out entire families either, just ask the Gardeners and the Hoares." He responded.

"I understand that, but you need to show mercy. Make them see they made a mistake." He responded.

"I cannot appear to be weak. But have no fear, it won't come to that, Lord Frey will be smarter than that. He'll side with us." Aegon replied.

"Very well." Robb responded grimly.

"Now, what force would you command?"

"The horse." Robb replied.

"That sounds good. I'll ride with you with my horse. Who will you have commanding the foot?"

"The Greatjon said we should smash Tywin's army. I thought I'd give him the command." Robb said. Aegon didn't like that, the giant of a man was no doubt dangerous and brave but with Tywin they need someone who knows him. That's when Aegon decided.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Ser Jaime should lead the foot." Aegon suggested.

"The Kingslayer? My men would string me up by my feet if I allowed him to command my forces."

"I'll have him command my forces and you can choose someone from yours as well. However, Jaime needs to be the one with the last say, because he knows how his father works. And he's fought alongside me for years and taught me everything I know. He's your best chance to fighting Tywin while we go to Riverrun." Aegon stated. He didn't care what the Northmen thought of him, but Jaime? Jaime was the true hero of Robert's Rebellion. They should be on their knees thanking him for what he did. But honor sometimes clouds logic.

"I'll speak to my men then. And we'll prepare accordingly." Robb said.

"As you will." Aegon replied.

Then both of them left the room to explain the situation to their men, Robb with the Northmen and Aegon with the Golden Company. Aegon entered a makeshift tent that they set up after Aegon went to the castle. There, Aegon met with his generals and serjeants. Jaime, Jorah, Strickland, Balaq, Flowers, Gorys Edoryen, all of them. Aegon explained the whole situation to them from the march south, to them splitting their forces and riding to Riverrun with the cavalry while the foot would march to the Green Fork to engage Tywin. No one objected when Aegon named Jaime and Jorah in command of the foot. But a few were grumbling when Aegon named Strickland as the second in command of the cavalry. But most of them took to heart that Aegon was the one with the final call so it didn't really matter at that point. From there, the next morning they began the long march to the Twins, Dany was going with him as both Targaryens there would be better to represent unity. But Aegon had confidence that they would get the Freys on their side. After that would be attacking the Lannisters. But something deep down in Aegon knew it would take a long time before he sat the throne. But if it took a year, two years, or ten even, he would see it through. His family would be avenged.

**And there's chapter 2 for you. We are introduced to Robb and the Northerners who rightfully aren't trusting Aegon and the Golden Company, but Robb can't refuse someone who's willing to help him. I took a bit from the show with Jon and Dany about the whole life in Essos thing and the saving the kingdoms instead of demanding fealty is something I pulled from Stannis in the books. Next chapter will be the crossing at the Twins and both the Battles at the Green Fork and Whispering Wood. **

**Reviews:**

**Osterreicher97: It won't be the same, but I plan on having the dragons in the story and they'll play a major part in the final battle. I'll even let you guess which dragon Aegon gets.**

**FunParade: Yeah, I kind of hate to start from the very beginning in some of my stories, so I decided to start this one during the beginning stages of the War of Five Kings. Hope you continue to read more.**


	3. The Green Fork and the Whispering Wood

**Okay, here's chapter three for you all. This will cover two POVs and the two major battles, but with a different twist with the Green Fork battle. Hope you all enjoy.**

Jaime

The Twins wasn't that impressive to look at. It wasn't terrible by any means but just, there. House Frey had always been cowards in any war ever fought. The Late Lord Walder arrived too late at the Battle of the Trident. More like waited like his father did and chose to side with whoever won the battle. Jaime also didn't like the fact that he was related to Lord Walder by marriage. His aunt Genna married Walder's second son Emmon, a match that even his father was against. At ten years old his father said to Walder's face that the match was terrible, but his grandfather Tytos allowed it to happen. No wonder the Reynes and Tarbecks laughed at his grandfather, but they aren't laughing anymore. Jaime then saw another raven flying by before it was shot down by the Greyjoy lad. He could see from afar that Robb Stark was reading it and discussing with his mother and his men on what to do. Jaime didn't like being left in the dark, but Aegon said this was how they proved themselves. They had their orders. Once they crossed the Twins he would go with Lord Greatjon Umber with the foot. Jaime didn't like the idea of going with the Umber lord, but Aegon assured him that Jaime would have the last call.

"So, are you sure about this plan? It has merit, but one slip up and we're done for." Jaime asked his king.

"In a war, you always have to take these chances." Aegon replied. "And we've faced worse odds before Jaime. This will work."

"I should be more optimistic, but it's a bit hard to do so when my father is involved."

"I know. But we'll win I promise." Aegon said.

"Well I wish I had your confidence." Jaime replied chuckling. They both shared a chuckle. "Alright, so I go with the Company with the Northmen and distract my father. While you and the young wolf go with all the cavalry to Riverrun and lift the siege. Smart plan. If my father doesn't kill us all first."

"You outnumber him by ten thousand men, it may be mostly infantry but if you hold your positions just right, you may be able to rout him." Aegon said. Jaime was in deep thought for a moment. "You'll be fine, I trust you. You're not rash or impatient, you learned that in Essos. And you're one of the best fighters and commanders in Westeros, trust me, you can do this." Aegon assured him.

"Alright, don't get into any speeches on me now. Save that for when you sit the throne." Jaime jested, but Aegon didn't so much as laugh.

"Don't be funny on me now, this is serious." Aegon said. Jaime was shocked until Aegon burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in for long. That was too good. Did you see the look on your face?" He asked laughing. Jaime just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, ha, ha. Laugh all you want, I'll get you back." Jaime said. Just then a Northman came up to him. _Bolton, that's who it is. I never understood why the Starks kept them not the fold. They rebelled, twice and should have been wiped out the second time._

"King Aegon." Bolton greeted. "Lord Stark has decided to cross now. The Twins are open to us. You and your cavalry may accompany us and the remaining troops will accompany your men to the Green Fork to deal with Tywin." He said. Jaime saw Aegon nod his head in thought.

"And has Lord Stark talked with his lords about mine and my commanders roles in these upcoming battles, specifically the war councils?" He asked.

"He has. Though many didn't agree Lord Robb has stated that you are all here to help and have fought in many battles before. Given your experience, he has determined that you and your men have an equal voice in this war."

"Good. Then we'll prepare." Aegon replied. Bolton nodded his head and rode off toward the Starks.

"I don't trust him. He's up to something." Jaime whispered.

"I know. I feel it too. That's why I'm glad he's coming with us and his men will be under Lord Umber's command." Aegon whispered back.

"You sure it's a good thing him leading the foot? He doesn't seem like a good commander."

"Jorah says he's a good soldier, fearless and courageous. But you'll be able to keep him in check, if he does anything stupid." Aegon told him.

"Very well. I'll go with it." Jaime said. Both of them remained silent for a moment before Jaime broke it. "Well, good luck." He said patting his shoulder. Aegon then surprised Jaime by hugging him tightly.

"Don't die on me now, you hear?" He asked.

"I won't. It's my father that needs to worry remember?" Jaime said strongly.

"Aye, I know." Aegon replied.

Both armies went their separate ways. Jaime was marching down the Green Fork with the army forty thousand strong. The Freys had their troops join them, bolstering their numbers a bit. It was enough, his father only had thirty thousand men, but with half of them being on horseback so they were at a disadvantage. But they had at least six hundred horses, it wasn't much but Jaime was thinking on a plan that might work. It was the third day of the march and it was currently nighttime. Jaime was in the command tent with the other lords from the North as well as his own men under his command.

"I say we march on them at night. Take them by surprise." Ser Wylis Manderly said.

"If we take them unawares they could be ready for us." Robett Glover said.

"Bah! The day I fear a lion is the day the wildlings cross the Wall." Greatjon Umber said. "We'll march on Tywin and shove a sword up his bunghole! He won't see us coming."

"He'll see us coming." Jorah said. The other Northmen turned to him as if he punched them in the face.

"Why Mormont? Too afraid you'll be caught again?" One of the Northmen said, he had the sigil of House Whitehill on him.

"No, I'm just being cautious. Those are two different things. Tywin is an experienced commander who's fought in many wars. He has the best commanders from the Westerlands including that big monstrous brute Gregor Clegane. If we force a nights march, he'll take us and this army will be destroyed and routed. And the only hope left will be with your wolf pup and King Aegon with all their horses." Jorah explained. Some of them understood but others not so much.

"And what do you suggest we do? March in the morning? He'll still take us unawares." A Ryswell man said.

"Not if we make him stay up all night while we rest." Jaime decided to speak up. the lords looked confused. "Let me explain. A few years ago, there were some people from Lhazar who were having problems with the Dothraki. One of their leaders came to us to have us take care of them. of course, meeting the Dothraki on an open field is suicide… if you fight them on their own terms. But if we sneak into their camps with a few raids they'll suffer for it. And they did, we raided their camp while they were drinking and sleeping and managed to rout them. I suggest we do the same here, but differently." Jaime explained.

"How so?" Harrion Karstark asked.

"We have six hundred horses here. We send three hundred to raid the camps, make them think we're attacking now. But we pull back and rest for the night. When we rest, my father's army will be too tired to attack us and when we meet them in the morning, we can easily rout his army. Maybe even take him prisoner then and the war will be over. Now that's my suggestion, do with it what you will my lords." Jaime said. The lords were talking to each other about what to do.

"That's a bold plan, but one slip up and we could be finished." Jorah whispered to him.

"Then we won't." Jaime replied. "Besides if I know my father, he'll already have outriders out to see what we're up to. And many sentries in the camps as well."

"Perhaps we should use Balaq and his men, they easily slipped through the Dothraki lines." Jorah suggested.

"I was going to suggest that as well." Jaime replied. The lords turned back to him.

"Alright Kingslayer. We'll do it your way. But you use your own men for this. I'll not have a Northerner die for this if it goes wrong." Lord Umber said strongly.

"Not a single man will be lost. You have my word. Now excuse us my lords and get some rest if you can. We'll handle this." Jaime said exiting the tent. He then went up to Balaq to explain the plan to him, to which he got his best men, mostly archers. However Jaime also added another part of the plan, to steal some of their horses, just like what they did with the Dothraki. He knew they needed as many horses as possible, so if they could get more so be it. It would be one step closer. He told Balaq to not take any chances and to watch out for his father's outrider's and be wary at all times, because of the Mountain and Ser Addam Marbrand. Balaq took this advice to heart and took three hundred riders with him. It was only a few hours later that Balaq came back bearing good news for once.

"We had them Lannister! You should have seen it! I have never seen an army in such disarray in a long time!" He shouted.

"Then it worked then?" Jaime asked.

"That and more!" Balaq stated. "We caught them unawares, and unleashed a volley of arrows toward their supply train, I figured that would be a good spot first. Then we did what you said and tried to take some of the horses. It was murder! But we caught some."

"How many?"

"Seven thousand at least." He stated.

"That's almost half. Any hard time with my father's army?"

"Just with that big fellow. Scary man. Had to leave quickly before he gave pursuit."

"Good, then spread out the horses among the men, we take half, the Northerners take the rest." Jaime ordered. Balaq went to give out his orders. A few hours later after getting some much needed rest, the sun was coming up and Jaime woke to find the camp in good order. Golden Company and Northmen all working together and getting in formation. Jorah and Balaq were the ones who came up to him.

"Everything's ready, the men are prepared to move out." Jorah said.

"Good. Then let's not keep my father waiting." Jaime said.

The men began moving down the Green Fork once again. They reached the position of where his father was. But to Jaime's astonishment there were very few men there.

"I thought that your father had more than that." Jorah asked him.

"He does." Jaime replied. He turned to Jorah at that moment. "Tell the men and the Northmen to be ready for any traps. If my father has this as a diversionary tactic, it's most likely he'll strike when we least expect it."

"Understood." Jorah replied before riding off. Jaime got the Company in formation. They were to be the center of the fight. The Northerners would position on the flanks. At Jaime's suggestion, the Bolton men would form the left side of the army in the vanguard. Jaime did this because of what Aegon said about Roose Bolton, how he couldn't trust him. The Freys would form the right flank in the front lines, Jaime thought this was a good move as both houses could not be trusted, so it made sense to have them fight and dwindle their numbers. That way they could root out the traitors in their ranks, which his father could have easily sent word to. He knew how his father's mind worked, he turned people against each other if it benefited his house and considering both Frey and Bolton's reputations it seemed most likely that this would happen. The attack began with the Lannister men charging toward the combined army of Northmen and Company men.

"Archers! Nock your arrows!" Lord Umber shouted. The archers, led by Balaq and some other Northmen positioned themselves in time. "Nock! Draw! Loose!" Umber shouted. The men released a volley of arrows. Some of the Lannister men fell but they were still charging. Jaime couldn't fault their bravery but they had to defeat them here, as quickly as possible. Lord Umber ordered another volley of arrows before getting his sword out. "Alright boys! The lions have come to face us! But they don't know how to fight Northmen! We'll give these fuckers a fight they'll never forget! For House Stark! And for Eddard!" Umber shouted. Jaime had to admit, the man could inspire bravery. He turned to his men in the center.

"Alright boys, we're the center. Don't let them get past you under any circumstances. You are members of the Golden Company, you know how to fight. We've faced off against the Dothraki and the Ironborn, the Company may have failed in the War of Ninepenny Kings, but we will not fail today. We take back the throne for House Targaryen. For King Aegon!" Jaime proclaimed.

"For King Aegon!" The men shouted.

"Phalanx formation!" Jorah shouted.

The men let out a chant to get into position, the front lines kneeled and held out their spears and positioned a shield formation while the second line put out their spears as well. The Lannister men got closer before getting hailed by another volley of arrows. It seemed like the battle was almost over. But the Lannisters reached their lines. Jaime drew Lion's Roar and prepared for the first wave of attackers. The first soldier Jaime cut down was a member of House Swyft. He remembered that house, it was his uncle's wife and aunt-in-law Dorna's house. He knew the Swyfts weren't particularly a strong house but they did marry into his family. In a way, Jaime felt bad for this to happen. But he put all the blame on his father and all the anger as well.

Jaime kept on fighting and he looked to his left to see Ser Jorah fighting pretty well against the Lannisters, he had to give the Bear knight credit he was a tough bastard. Of course, Jaime knew this because of Jorah's reputation at the siege of Pyke. Jorah was the second to enter the breach at Pyke the first was a man by the name of Thoros of Myr with a flaming sword. Jorah received his knighthood after that day for his valor. That is until he sold poachers who were on his land. Jorah sold them to make some money so he could by fancy things for his wife from the Reach a Hightower woman, Jaime never got the first name from him but she had expensive tastes. But when Jorah did that, Ned Stark found out about it and had to exact justice. But Jorah then ran away with his wife to Essos. But when Jorah came to join the Golden Company, his wife left him for another man. It left him a broken man after that. But when he began fighting alongside Aegon and protecting Dany, something happened that brought him back to his former self. Perhaps it was because like Jaime, Jorah believed in Aegon and Daenerys and cherished them as if they were his own children.

Jaime looked to the left of him to see the Bolton men fighting decently well against the Lannister force, though Jaime hoped they would be weakened enough. He could see some of them struggling to hold the left flank. But if they fell then the Glovers and Manderlys in the reserve would plunge into the gap and rout them. the same with the Freys on the left, if they fell then the Umber and Karstark men would do the same. All Jaime's men had to do was hold the center which they were doing quite well. Jaime struck down several more soldiers with ease, it was almost like cutting through cake. Jaime would have to thank Aegon again for the sword, even though it was only half of his family's ancestral greatsword he still treasured it, and he was grateful that he could wield it like his ancestors before him. Jaime could see the army was about to break but he still ordered his men to hold there, in case his father tried something. But as time passed, the army was slowly giving way. Jaime cut his way to where the leader was and reached him. He saw on his breastplate the sigil of House Brax.

"Where is my father Ser?" Jaime asked.

"Ser Flement Brax. Well met Ser Jaime. Your father is on his way to Riverrun, to lift the siege there." He said while parrying some of Jaime's blows. Jaime had to quickly end this, otherwise something might happen to him.

"He'll never make it on time. We stole his horses, kept him up all night, half of his men will fall from exhaustion."

"He said it didn't matter, we're supposed to hold against you to give him time." Brax responded.

"Well, he won't get the chance." Jaime responded. "Because you'll be too dead to hold us off." He said before faking a swing to the left and cut Flement's sword arm off before cutting off his head. At this the army became disheartened but could not retreat and eventually were cut down to the last man. Only a few were wounded after the battle but Jaime knew these men would die from their wounds. Aegon's orders were to be no prisoners unless they're highborn and considering that Flement Brax was the only one commanding here, it seemed unlikely that they'd get prisoners. The battle was over, but his father wasn't here, he was heading to Riverrun. But Jaime knew, it would be far too late. For the Lion could do nothing against the Wolf, and the Dragon.

Aegon

He was riding his horse along the river. It had been a day since they rode from the Twins and Aegon knew they would relieve Riverrun before Tywin even found out. He could see Robb Stark talking with his granduncle, Ser Brynden, the Blackfish about something. Aegon knew the stories of the Blackfish from Jaime. In fact, if he could get him on his side, the kingdoms might see that Aegon is more than worthy to sit on the Iron Throne. But Aegon remembered that he has to earn that loyalty, not demand it. It wouldn't do him well to command people to bend the knee to him, it would make him seem like a petty child. Because of this Aegon knew he had to prove himself to the Northmen and Rivermen, if he was to earn the respect and loyalty he got from his own men. They had been getting more men and horses on their side though, which was a good thing. Right now they had about fifteen thousand horses. It wasn't enough men to counter the Lannisters thirty thousand. But if they played this carefully they could succeed. And that's what Aegon was counting on. He was in the command tent with Strickland and Ser Franklyn listening to the young wolf's plan.

"So what do we know about the siege?" Robb asked the Blackfish.

"They have the castle surrounded on three sides from the Tumblestone and Red Fork rivers. It's the only way to lay siege to it anyway. Lord Tytos Blackwood would have raised the portcullis to prevent them from entering the castle." He explained.

"What of Stafford himself?" Robb asked. His granduncle merely let out a scoff.

"He's an idiot. He's too overconfident. He hasn't placed any sentries around the camps. And he's been getting too bored by it all. So he and his son have been going off and dealing with small raiding parties or storming some of the holdfasts here." Brynden explained.

"If we lure them out to the woods here, they might bring some of their forces here." Aegon said.

"How do you propose we do that then boy?" The Blackfish asked a bit harshly.

"Uncle." Robb warned. "Be kind. He's only trying to help." He turned to Aegon. "My apologies."

"There's nothing to forgive. No offense has been given. I merely suggest that if you lead a force of three hundred riders you could slip into their camp unnoticed. If he has no sentries then you could launch a raiding party, burn their supplies, steal some of their horses and lure them out to the woods here, where we could ambush them in the woods." Aegon explained to the Northmen. All of them were in deep thought, even the Blackfish. Eventually they turned back to him.

"The plan has merit. It could work." Robb said.

"I can also suggest this, if you'd like." Aegon asked. Robb nodded his head. "When we lure them in the forest, we should burn out part of it to smoke them out. Then while they're running in confusion, we nock arrows and let loose upon them. When we do that, we rush in with our cavalry and rout them."

"And Stafford and Ser Daven would come with them?" Robb asked.

"If he's leading against the raiding parties then I suspect they would come. The whole point is to leave them leaderless when we attack the camp. And when we attack they won't know how to react. We hit them fast and hard." Aegon said. Robb nodded his head as a smile grew on his face.

"I like it." Robb said. "This could work."

"Wouldn't it be better to perhaps raid the camp with the whole force? We could take them unawares from there." Lord Bolton suggested. He had to admit it wasn't wholly a terrible idea. But the way Bolton said it, as if he didn't have any faith in it at all, didn't sit too well with Aegon. He knew the man wasn't to be trusted, it was the reason why he suggested bringing him there while Jaime would weaken his armies. If there was one thing he learned about Tywin Lannister is that he could turn people against each other as quickly as you began to march against him. He wouldn't let that happen. Aegon would root out the traitors and schemers in this army.

"What's the worry there Roose?" Maege Mormont said. "Too afraid of a few lions?" She jested.

"I'm cautious my lady. If this plan fails we are lost" Bolton replied.

"I'm well aware of the concerns Lord Bolton." Robb said to Bolton. "But Aegon has been fighting in Essos against enemies that should have never been defeated by conventional means. But he managed to find a way to do so. I trust his plan." He said. This took Aegon by surprise. He never thought he'd get praise from the Stark boy, but now, it seemed like he was trusting him a bit more. Aegon nodded to Robb in respect.

"If we're all in agreement, then we go forth with the dragon boy's plan." Lord Karstark said. At that the other lords left the tent. Aegon turned to Strickland and Franklyn.

"Get the men ready in the morning. We ride near the forest near Fairmarket with the Northerners." He ordered. Both men bowed their heads and went to give out their orders.

The next day, the trap was set. Ser Brynden gathered about three hundred riders to lead the Lannisters into the woods where they would set fire to the forest and smoke out the Lannisters. Aegon was sitting next to Robb on his horse. Robb was sitting on a tree trunk. He could see him gazing up at that sky drowsily.

"You might want to stay focused. They could be here any minute." Aegon suggested.

"You always prepared for the worst?" Robb asked getting up.

"Always. In a war you have to be prepared for the fact that things might not go your way. If it does, good, if not, then you'll have to coordinate yourself."

"You learned that in Essos?"

"Aye. With the Dothraki, I knew that we wouldn't win. Not in a straight fight. But by deceit and careful planning. The same applies here."

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like we can't take someone like Tywin. Look at what he's done in the past."

"The past can always come back to haunt you. To be honest with you, Tywin isn't that great a commander. He always has the upper hand. I know it's not exactly the best thing for me to say, but Tywin's never fought a battle on equal ground. He's always had the upper hand in trickery and deceit and while I have used that over the years myself, I have used them on enemies I knew I couldn't defeat. In this case I have to, they outnumber us by about half."

"But you've dealt with an enemy that took you off guard?"

"I have. Do you remember when I talked about the Ironborn I faced? The man leading it was Euron Greyjoy." Aegon said. This took Robb by surprise.

"That's Theon's uncle. He once told me that Euron is not worthy of the title."

"Yes, but he's a cunning man and dangerous. I nearly lost my best soldier thanks to him. One day we were sailing near the ruins of Valyria. I had just found Brightroar, the Lannister sword and was heading to Qohor to reforge it into two swords when his fleet set upon us. We weren't exactly ready, but we managed to outmaneuver him and take him. I cut out his eye myself. And we took a few prizes from his ship. Do you notice something about my armor?" Aegon pointed to his armor to Robb who shook his head. "Look closer. At the ripples." He pointed to the armor again. That's when Robb saw it.

"Valyrian steel armor?" He asked shocked. Aegon nodded his head.

"Euron had it on his ship. One of the prizes I took for recompense for my men's deaths. He had it as his personal armor. Not anymore. Now it's mine. And like Tywin, I'll use every advantage I have to win."

"You seem to have the same mindset as Tywin." Robb said. "What makes you so different?"

"Because unlike Tywin, I don't have my men slaughter innocents." Aegon replied. As he was about to say more they both could hear the sound of hoofbeats in the distance. That signaled them to get ready. Both men rode to their positions. "Alright. It should be very simple."

"Let's hope the gods favor us this day." Robb replied.

Aegon signaled his and Robb's archers to get ready. The hoofbeats began getting closer and closer until the Blackfish and his men were out of the forest. At that they waited for the next phase of the plan. It was about a few minutes later that they began to see some smoke rise from the forest, though it was not spread out enough yet. Once the flames got higher they could start hearing the screams of men and horses.

"ARCHERS! NOCK YOUR ARROWS!" Robb shouted. The men began to nock arrows. "DRAW!" The men drew their bows back. A few Lannister men came out but Robb didn't say anything yet. Then more men were bravely charging out of the flames. But it wouldn't be to glory. "LOOSE!" Robb gave the command. At that the archers let out a volley of arrows. The Lannister men were hit with many arrows at that. Many more came storming out of the forest, some on horseback, others not so much and many horses coming out screaming as they burned. Robb ordered another volley of arrows and drew his sword. "WINTERFELL!" He screamed.

"TARGARYEN!" Aegon shouted. It was time for them to charge. All fifteen thousand cavalry charged at the disarrayed Lannister force and hit them hard. Many men were trying to fight back but to no avail. Aegon sliced his way with Balerion's Flame to the leader of the Lannister force, trying to find him. He could feel the battle come alive around him. Shields breaking against shields, the cracks of broken lances. The cries of "Lannister!" and "Stark!" and "Targaryen!" Men were shouting curses at each other. But most of them were screaming from the burns. Aegon knew that he might not be popular with the lords of Westeros for doing that, but he didn't do it like his father and burn them for amusement, he did it to save as many lives from his side as he could. Aegon cut his way to a commander of sorts who was running away before Aegon sliced his head of with his sword. He could see all around, the Northmen and Company men were dealing with the Lannisters swiftly. They were going to win this, the question was, where were the Lannister commanders.

"FATHER!" A man shouted breaking Aegon's attention. His could see a young man, a few years older than him with a fox fur around his neck charge at him. Aegon charged forward as well, but he had a plan up his sleeve. He had seen this move before with a Dothraki bloodrider, so he had to time this right. When the man was a bout to slice at him, Aegon leaned toward the side of the horse just enough so he didn't fall off it and sliced the horses hindlegs off with a single swing of his sword. He could hear the horse howl in pain and the man was thrown off it very quickly. Aegon turned around quickly as he could and charged the Lannister man getting up. the man didn't even see Balerion's Flame coming as his head, just like the fleeing man, was relieved of his body. Aegon could see many men surrendering but some of the Lannisters were putting up a fierce fight. However it was for naught. The Starks and Company men eventually routed the entire army. And soon, prisoners were taken. Aegon saw Strickland and Franklyn ride up to him.

"How many losses?" Aegon asked.

"Almost the entire force. The Blackfish said it was about two thousand horse." Strickland answered.

"That still leaves them with twenty eight thousand men." Franklyn said. "We're still heavily outnumbered."

"I wonder, are these the leaders of the cavalry?" Aegon asked.

"Don't know. Perhaps we should ask the prisoners." Strickland suggested.

"Aye, let's do that." Aegon said riding off to where Robb was heading. In fact, Aegon had to head there himself. From there he saw on the hill his sister, Dany, sitting next to Robb Stark's mother on her horse. To say she was happy to see him alive was an understatement. He could see she had tears in her eyes. But he also knew he couldn't make a show of affection right now. Even though the men knew that he loved his little sister dearly it was only when they were in private that they allowed each other to open up. "Well, do we know if we got the Lannister commanders as prisoners?" Aegon asked.

"No we did not, they fell in battle." The Blackfish responded. "You killed both of them." Aegon was confused at that. "The man fleeing from you, that was Stafford and the man charging at you was Daven, probably seeking to avenge his father."

"So we don't have any hostages. Great." Robb said.

"it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Aegon said. This left some of the Northmen upset.

"It doesn't matter?" Robb asked incredulously. "My father and sisters are hostages! You may have lost us the chance to get them back!" He shouted.

"And are Stafford and Daven going to inherit Casterly Rock?" Aegon questioned. "Tywin has your father and sisters. Now Stafford and Daven may be Lannisters, but they aren't part of the main family. They're just knights from another branch. Do you think he'll trade your father and sisters for his, father's brothers great-grandsons?" Aegon asked incredulously. Robb put his head down and shook his head. "The best way we can get your sisters back is by defeating them in the field. Only then will Tywin realize his cause is lost. Now, we have eliminated the leaders of the force besieging Riverrun, which means they're leaderless. If we go in now, we can rout their forces and take back the Riverlands." He said strongly. Robb and the others looked to each other before looking back to Aegon.

"You haven't failed us yet, and I have no reason to turn against you now. We ride for Riverrun and lift the siege." Robb said just as strongly. Aegon nodded in respect before getting back to his horse.

"Still it was quite a battle. I don't think the realm hasn't seen such a fine display since the Field of Fire. Like your ancestors." Theon said to Aegon.

"Yes, but there's a difference." Aegon said.

"And what's that?" Theon asked. Aegon turned back to him and gave him a sly smile.

"I did it without dragons." Aegon said.

**And there we go, the Battles of the Green Fork and Whispering Wood, both vastly different as they result in both victories for the Starks and Targaryens. And if you haven't seen the edit I did on the last two chapters, I changed it to Daenerys going with Aegon and Jaime and both of them raised her and she had a much better childhood than what she had with Viserys. Speaking of Viserys he died at sea so it left only Aegon and Daenerys. And finally, Jorah is with them having joined a few years before we start. He said in season 4 that he was with the Golden Company, so I found it fitting that he's fighting for the Targaryens a bit earlier. Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and keep those reviews coming. I enjoy reading how you all feel about this story.**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Villarreal of house Grand: Well, the elephants will come in much later. There's a historical reference I will make with them, but I'll let you theorize what I plan to do with them.**

**osterreicher97: Okay, so I changed it to Dany going with Aegon to Westeros. Also I have new dragon eggs in place here. So I'll let you take another guess as to who will get what dragon.**

**Moshi: I hope you like this chapter.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thank you!**


	4. A New King

**And here we deal with the aftermath of the battles.**

Sansa

She was an idiot to love him. It was on her. She should have told the truth about Joffrey. How he instigated a fight and enjoyed seeing that boy in pain. Lady would still be alive if she had said something. She remembered the way he was sadistically smiling when he heard that Lady was going to be killed. She should have begged her father to send her back to Winterfell. She would have never said anything to Cersei. It still gnawed at her, the guilt of telling the queen of her father's plans. She should have stayed out of it. She was a stupid girl.

Joffrey had invited her to walk with him somewhere, for what purpose she didn't know. She hated him now, more than any person in the world. He promised mercy for her father and he cut his head off. He's a monster just like the queen and any Lannister out there. She hated them all.

"And once you've had your blood I'll put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long." Joffrey said to her. She would never bear his child. She would kill it in her womb before it ever drew its first breath. He took her closer and upon looking at the first sight of it, she turned away.

"No! Please no!" She shouted. Joffrey seemed undeterred.

"This one is your father." He pointed to the spike. "Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised you'd be merciful!" She cried out.

"I was. I gave him a clean death. Look at him." He said sadistically.

"Please let me go home! I won't do any treason I swear!" She begged.

"Mother says, I'm still to marry you. So you'll stay here and obey." Joffrey said. But when she refused to look at the spike he became angered. "LOOK AT HIM!" Sansa reluctantly looked up to see her fathers rotting head on a spike. It still looked like him. "Well?" Joffrey asked, anticipating the answer.

"How long do I have to look?" She asked. It didn't seem like the right tone to ask as Joffrey looked disappointed.

"As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?" He asked gleefully.

"If it please Your Grace." Sansa said in a monotone voice.

"That's your septa there." He pointed to another spike where her septa's head was placed. Septa Mordane taught her all the things of how to be a lady, and now, Sansa was regretting ever treating her harshly. "I'll tell you what." Joffrey continued. "I'm going to give you another present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother and his little band of sellswords, I'm going to give you his head as well." He proclaimed proudly. Sansa would like to see that. She knew Robb would destroy Joffrey in a second, maybe even less than that. Or maybe this commander of the Golden Company who had landed from Essos. Maybe he could take his head. At those thoughts Sansa was feeling bold.

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." She said defiantly. Joffrey was taken aback for a moment. She could see the fear in his eyes but he quickly composed himself.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." He said to his Kingsguard. At that Meryn turned her around and slapped her twice across the face. This left a nasty split in her lip. She looked back to Joffrey and it shocked even her with what she wanted to do to him. She looked at him and then to the floor which was several stories down. If he fell then the fall would kill him. She would avenge her father. She walked up to him ready to do the deed when suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to find the Hound taking a handkerchief and cleaning up the wound before giving it to her. Joffrey then turned back to her. "Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson?" He asked her viciously. She didn't respond so he went away. "I'll look for you in court." He said before walking away. The Hound then came up to her.

"Save yourself some pain girl. Give him what he wants." He said in a soft tone. She offered him back the handkerchief but he shook his head. "You'll be needing that again." He said to her before walking away. She looked upon her father's head again before letting the tears fall freely.

She spent the whole day avoiding Joffrey. The only time she saw him was at dinner. He was with his mother and his younger siblings. Tommen sat next to her during the dinner trying to engage in conversation. She wished Tommen was born first, he was kind. He would have shown her father mercy. The dinner went by as quickly as she thought about everything that happened. Apparently Robb had gotten the Golden Company from Essos to fight on his behalf. She knew very little about the Golden Company, but if their reputation is something, then Robb might have a chance to win against the Lannisters. He had already won against them at Riverrun and freed her uncle Edmure from their grasp. Afterwards she retired to her chambers. At the hour of the Wolf a knock on her door was heard. She got up and put on a robe over her nightgown and opened it fearing the worst. Not to her surprise two Lannister soldiers were at the door.

"My lady. King Joffrey requests your presence. Immediately. Get dressed and we will escort you to His Grace." The soldier said. Sansa meekly nodded and did as she was bid. As she was escorted there, there were more guards accompanying her. There seemed to be about six in total. But there was one issue, they weren't going to where Joffrey was, instead they seemed to be heading somewhere else.

"Excuse me Sers. Where are we going?" She asked quietly. The main guardsman held up his hand to her.

"Shh. It'll be alright I promise you." He said softly. He then led her to an area she had never seen before. Then she saw the dragon skull. _The dungeons. _She thought terrified. This was where she would live, in the dungeons from now on. She was a prisoner. Just then the man placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me child." He said before holding a cloth to her mouth. She squealed in terror and struggled for a bit before passing out. She woke up a few minutes later to the sound of many voices. It was then she realized that she was laying on a wooden floor. she was also swaying back and forth. As she slowly woke up dazed, she heard some voices. "It was a lucky thing we managed to get out of there. Your planning was perfect, but considering we were almost caught by that snake's—" The guardsmen who was kind to her was speaking. Sansa got a good look at him. He had silver hair but almost looked like a woman.

"I understand that my friend. But believe me, he is the one I needed to watch out the most. I needed to see what he would try to do." Another voice said. She recognized that one. It couldn't be who she thought it was. "But regardless, the girl is safe and we will be twenty steps ahead of all of them." The man said again. "Soon enough the king will have the Lannisters on the run and the Realm will be at peace." Sansa gasped at that and quickly covered her mouth. Both men turned to her surprised. When she got up, the other familiar man went up to her. "Easy my dear. The effects are wearing off, don't stress yourself." He told her softly. Now Sansa recognized who he was.

"Lord Varys." She said.

"Only Varys. I'm not a lord." He said to her. "Oh, forgive me." He said gesturing to the man standing next to him. "This is Lysono Maar. The spymaster of the Golden Company. He and I have been keeping in contact ever since they landed in Westeros."

"So, it's true? My brother hired them?" Sansa asked.

"Not hired my dear. There is much you need to know. The Golden Company came here of their own free will. To help the country fight against the Lannisters and their allies." Varys explained to her. But Sansa was confused.

"But I thought the Golden Company were an army of sellswords. Wouldn't they be bought off by the Lannisters?"

"They will not. Because the man who leads them will not tolerate insubordination or desertion. He has been training and fighting almost all of his life. Ever since he and his sister escaped from Dragonstone." Varys told her. Sansa felt a realization creep up on her. If Varys was talking about someone escaping Dragonstone then the only person to do so was…

"You mean, Aegon Targaryen, the Mad King's son is leading them?" Sansa asked.

"Yes. But Aegon is not like his father. Or his brother. He's a much better man, the man I believe who can unite all of the Seven Kingdoms." Varys said. Sansa turned her head away from him thinking about this Aegon.

"I don't believe you." She said. Varys surprisingly to her wasn't mad, but had a face of understanding.

"I know you have every reason to distrust me. But when you reunite with your family in Riverrun, then we will talk more. For now, stay quiet and out of sight. I couldn't do anything for your father, but I believe he was a good man. I will not let the children suffer any longer." He said before leaving her to speak more with his friend. Sansa laid in her bed in the captain's cabin, which was given to her. She didn't trust what the spider was telling her, about the Targaryen prince who has returned to reclaim his throne. His father murdered her grandfather and uncle and his brother raped and murdered her aunt. It would take more than allying with her brother to convince her he wasn't going to kill them all. But a small part of her hoped she was wrong. That she would be with her family again, safe and happy. But all hope went out of her, the day her father died.

Tyrion

His lord father was seldom angry. But right now, even though he was composed, Tyrion could tell his father was angry. All the lords with his father brought with him were in the command tent with him. Harys Swyft, Leo Lefford, Addam Marbrand, Gregor Clegane and various other lords from the Westerlands. The only one not there was Ser Flement Brax who had to hold against the Northmen with five thousand men after the night raid. It didn't go anywhere near Tyrion, but even so, he was afraid of being captured again.

"They took Riverrun." His father merely said.

"They have my lord." The messenger said.

"How could this happen?" Ser Harys Swyft moaned. "How? Even after the Whispering Wood, you had Riverrun ringed in iron, surrounded by a great host . . . what madness made Ser Stafford decide to split his men into three separate camps? Surely he knew how vulnerable that would leave them?"

"I would have done the same." His uncle Kevan said. "You have not seen Riverrun my lord. The castle is situated at the end of the point of land where the Tumblestone flows into the Red Fork of the Trident. The rivers form two sides of a triangle, and when danger threatens, the Tullys open their sluice gates upstream to create a wide moat on the third side, turning Riverrun into an island. The walls rise sheer from the water, and from their towers the defenders have a commanding view of the opposite shores for many leagues around. To cut off all the approaches, a besieger must needs place one camp north of the Tumblestone, one south of the Red Fork, and a third between the rivers, west of the moat. There is no other way, none."

"He is right my lords. They attacked us from all sides. From the north, west and eastern parts of the castle. Ser Brynden Tully led the van on the north end, and the wolf pup led the attack on the west, but the Golden Company managed to sneak behind us and strike from the south end of the eastern part. They took all our horses, eight thousand of them and killed the rest of the men there. Some of us are lucky to be alive." The messenger explained. This caused the lords there to gasp in shock.

"Well, it appears the Stark boy is less green than we'd hoped. Even with the Golden Company he managed to outmaneuver us." Tyrion replied.

"I've heard his wolf killed a dozen men and as many horses." Lord Lefford said.

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" Ser Addam asked.

"Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. Stafford and Daven killed their army scattered. It's a catastrophe. Perhaps we should sue for peace." Kevan said. Tyrion then flung his cup across the room. It shattered.

"There's your peace." Tyrion pointed to the broken cup. "Joffrey saw to that when he decided to remove Ned Stark's head. You'll have an easier time drinking from that cup than you will bringing Robb Stark to the table. Or the Golden Company. They're winning. In case you hadn't noticed." He explained.

"I'm told we still have Stark's sisters." Kevan replied.

"The first order of business is dealing with these bloody savages!" Ser Harys shouted.

"No truces! We can't afford to look weak." Marbrand said. "We should march on them at once."

"First we must send word to Casterly Rock and have them raise a—" His uncle started to say before a loud noised banged from the table. It was his father.

"They have taken Riverrun!" Lord Tywin shouted silencing the room. "Get out all of you. Tyrion, Kevan, remain." His father said with authority. All the lords quickly got up and left. Tyrion was, however itching for a drink.

"Uncle, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Here." His father handed him a cup, the wine untouched. This surprised Tyrion but he took a drink. "You were right about Eddard Stark. If he were alive, we could have used him to broker a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun. Then, Robb Stark could have dealt with the Golden Company while we deal with Robert's brothers. But now? Madness. Madness and stupidity. Our position is not good at all. It appears that Renly Baratheon has declared himself king and has married Lord Mace's daughter Margaery. He's at Highgarden, as we speak."

"These are grave tidings." Kevan said.

"My daughter commands us to ride to defend King's Landing. Commands. In the name of king and council."

"What about Stannis?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know. I've been hearing whispers about him building a fleet, hiring sellswords and even getting a shadowbinder from Asshai." His father said rubbing his hands on his head. "Tyrion, I think you should know the truth." He said. Tyrion looked at him confused.

"Tywin." Kevan started to say. "I don't think—"

"He needs to know." His father said.

"Know what?" Tyrion asked.

"Jaime was never dead. He's been serving in the Golden Company for almost twenty years." His father said. Tyrion couldn't believe it. He was always told that Jaime was dead, killed by some reaver in Essos. But now, he didn't know how to feel, happy that his brother is alive, or angry that his father lied to him.

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"He is serving Prince Aegon." His father replied.

"Aegon is dead. Your monster saw to that." He replied.

"Mind your tone. And that's not who I am discussing about. I'm talking about Aerys' third son. You recall him yes? We held a tourney in Lannisport to celebrate his and his older brother Viserys' birth."

"So this Aegon you mean? The one who fled Dragonstone? Are you telling me that Jaime has been alive and serving the Targaryens this whole time?" Tyrion almost shouted.

"Lower your tone. No one else knows about this, aside from Kevan and I. He betrayed his family."

"I think that because he's a member of the Kingsguard, it means that he holds his loyalty to the royal family."

"He broke that oath when he shoved his sword through Aerys' back."

"Well, maybe he felt some guilt considering what happened when your brute murdered Elia and her children."

"Enough!" His father shouted before composing himself. His uncle just sat there silent.

"Tyrion." Kevan started. "The reason why your father did this is because, when Robert heard about him deserting, he concluded that he was going back to Dragonstone with Queen Rhaella and her children. Robert hated the Targaryens so he ordered that Jaime be killed. Your father wouldn't stand for that, and we almost went to war with him over Jaime. So your father gave a false report that Jaime was killed in Essos. This seemed to satisfy Robert, but we had to make sure he never found out that your brother was alive. So, we asked the Spider to make sure that Jaime was hidden from Robert's assassins. We had no choice, but it seemed to work. Until now." His uncle explained. Tyrion took in all the words his uncle was telling him. He still didn't like the fact that his father had lied to him all his life, but he took some comfort in it. He knew now that if Aegon defeated them, Jaime would ask him to spare his life, and his other family members. He wasn't so sure about their father or their sister.

"You heard the explanation. Kevan. I want you to order Ser Gregor to take five hundred riders and set fire from God's Eye to the Red Fork while the rest of us regroup at Harrenhal." His father said.

"They will burn my lord." Kevan said before bowing his head and sending Tyrion a sympathetic look before leaving.

"And you will go to King's Landing." His father told him. Tyrion was confused once again.

"And do what?" He asked.

"Rule." His father told him. This definitely shocked Tyrion. "You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead."

"My sister won't like that very much!" Tyrion scoffed.

"Let her. If she cannot curb her son, you must be the one to do so. I will not have anymore of these follies. Dismissing Barristan Selmy, giving Janos Slynt Harrenhal. I will not suffer any more of these follies Tyrion. You will bring that boy king to heel and his mother too if needs be. And if you get a whiff of treason from the rest, Baelish, Varys, Pycelle—"

"Heads, spikes, walls." Tyrion replied. His father nodded his head in approval. "But why not uncle Kevan? Or Ser Addam? Why me?" He asked.

"You're my son." Tywin replied. That cut very deep for Tyrion. He knew now, that if Tywin said that to him, Jaime was considered dead to him now. He was all he had left. and that was a terrifying prospect for Tyrion Lannister.

Robb

The battle was over. His plan to relieve Riverrun had worked. He had his granduncle, the Blackfish lead the vanguard of the force on the north end of the castle, while he led the attack on the western part. Prince Aegon took the eastern side per his suggestion, but aside from that, Robb planned the siege himself. It was a great victory. The entire Lannister army was destroyed, aside from Tywin's own forces. Many of his father's bannermen were congratulating him on such a success, even Aegon told him that he was worthy of being the future Lord of Winterfell one day. But now, he was the Lord of Winterfell. They had received news that his father was beheaded in front of cheering crowds on the orders of Joffrey. This left Robb furious and he swore he would kill them all. Well, not all of them. The Kingslayer was Aegon's right hand man, he wouldn't let them kill him. Robb was thinking about his next plans as the lords from the North and the Riverlands were discussing what to do next. Aegon and his men were sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window. His men and Aegon's men were forming up at Lord Harroway's town to hold against the Lannisters. Apparently Tywin sent five thousand men to fight them, but both armies managed to defeat the Lannisters, but Tywin wasn't leading it. Rumor had it he was heading towards Harrenhal.

"The proper course is clear. Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." Lord Jonos Bracken was saying.

"Renly is not the king." Robb said to him.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my lord. He put your father to death." Lord Bracken replied incredulously.

"That doesn't make Renly king. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis." Robb replied to the Riverlord.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Lord Bracken asked him. Robb thought about it, Stannis would be a good choice, but the one person he should be bending to was already in the room. As the lords argued Robb pounded his fist on the table.

"My lords. I have already chosen a king. Renly did not help us. Nor did Stannis. Why should I swear fealty to men who have never earned my respect or trust?" Robb said. He paused for a moment letting the words sink into his men's ears. "But there is one who has earned it. And has asked for nothing in return. Him." He pointed to Aegon. "He fought and risked his and his men's lives for us. And he's our best chance to beat back the Lannisters. I would gladly call him my king." Robb declared. He then walked to Aegon who had a calm look to his face. "You told me not to blame children for the sins of their parents. So I ask you, will you help us get the justice we want? For my family and yours?" Robb asked him. Aegon didn't even flinch.

"I swear it. By the Old Gods and the New, I swear you will have your justice." Aegon said strongly. Robb then pulled out his sword and laid it at Aegon's feet and knelt before him.

"Then you have my sword, Your Grace. The Dragon King!" Robb proclaimed. At this his men started to rise up from their tables.

"I'll have peace on those terms." Lord Karstark said. "The Others take the lions and stags." He drew his sword. "The Dragon King!" He proclaimed. Then Lady Maege Mormont stood up.

"My nephew committed treason, but you saw past that and gave him a second chance. And because of his valor on the field, I pledge myself and my house to you. You will be our king from this day, until our last days!" She said strongly. Then Robb started hearing all the lords there shout the one thing he never thought even the Northmen would ever shout.

"THE DRAGON KING! THE DRAGON KING! THE DRAGON KING! THE DRAGON KING!"

**And there concludes season 1, book 1, whatever you want to call it. So a bit of a recap, Sansa was smuggled out by Varys and Lysono, the Golden Company's spymaster and is heading toward her family, where in the next chapter, the wolf will meet the dragon. Meanwhile Tywin told Tyrion something rather important, Jaime was presumed dead, but not really, otherwise Tywin would have to fight Robert due to him calling for Jaime's death for supporting the Targaryens. And finally Aegon is proclaimed the king by the North and the Riverlands. With those two kingdoms and the Golden Company, it may seem like an easy journey for Aegon, but you never know what may happen. Anyway, reviews are welcome and I'll see you next time.**

**Reviews:**

**emoryjmorrill: Thank you!**

**C.E.W.: Yep, some major victories but the war is far from over. Renly, Joffrey, Balon, they will bend or be destroyed. However, I have a plan for Stannis.**

**osterreicher97: Well, in my mind Roose was already planning to betray Robb. Why do you think at the Battle on the Green Fork that his men were left unscathed and the Northern loyalists were needlessly killed? He could have just sent maybe five hundred or maybe one thousand men to engage Tywin while he fell back, but instead he leads the Northmen into basically a slaughter.**

**Guest: Well Aegon planned Whispering Wood, but Robb got to plan Battle of the Camps. So the Northmen do respect him for that, considering he had to figure out a way to deal with twenty eight thousand men after Whispering Wood. And Robb will have more opportunity to prove himself considering Aegon probably will go and seek out some allies.**


	5. Proclamations

**The next chapter. Here we see some familiar faces and we see Aegon's proclamation as king and some reactions to this.**

_To all the lords and ladies of Westeros,_

_I make this proclamation known to the Seven Kingdoms. I am Aegon Targaryen, last living trueborn son of Aerys II of House Targaryen. And I have come to claim my rightful throne that was stolen from my family._

_I know that my family does not have the greatest history after the War of the Usurper ended. But I swear to you all, that I am not my father. I do not murder unjustly. What my brother and father did to the Starks was unforgiveable, and on behalf of House Targaryen, I ask forgiveness for the crimes committed on the people of Westeros, and I also ask you all not to judge a son by the sins of his father. I am not here to murder anyone, all I want is to bring peace to the kingdoms and destroy the ones who would sow chaos and fear._

_Tywin Lannister will burn this country to the ground if his family could rule over the ashes. His daughter and grandson are no different. Cersei Lannister has committed treason in the sight of the gods. Her children are illegitimate bastards fathered by an unknown man or men. Therefore none of them have a claim to the Iron Throne._

_The boy Joffrey is just as mad as his mother. He ordered the slaughter of the entire Stark household and imprisoned Lord Eddard Stark without just cause. He then beheaded Lord Stark for supposedly plotting to seize his throne. This was a lie to legitimize his actions. You all remember my father, what Joffrey did is something my father never did in his first year as king. It appears that Joffrey is as mad as my father. Which I will not allow to pollute my throne._

_I offer you all a choice, bend the knee and join me. Together we will make this world a better place than what the Lannisters will offer you. If you refuse, I pray that we do not meet on the battlefield._

_Signed,_

_Aegon of House Targaryen Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Stannis

He read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe it. His one mission, to sail to Dragonstone and deal with the remaining Targaryens, had come back to haunt him. Aegon, the son of Aerys had returned. But this time with a large army at his back. The Golden Company, an army of sellswords made up of exiled knights, formed by a Blackfyre and had lost in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, had returned to Westeros. But something was different about all of this. Aegon had landed in the North and had aided Robb Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell in reclaiming Riverrun, the seat of his grandfather's home thus gaining the support of the Riverlands as well as the North.

To Stannis, this confused him. He expected a man like Aegon to demand allegiance, and yet he went to the North where they would surely kill him for just being the son of the man who killed their lord and his heir. But he somehow managed to ally his army with the Starks and relieved Riverrun from the Lannisters. Also, from what he's heard, Aegon has been busy in Essos, saving a settlement from the Dothraki, and beating the Ironborn at sea. It seemed like this Aegon wasn't just demanding a throne because it was his right, he seemed to be fighting for the kingdoms. He was doing his duty. Just as Stannis had always done for his brother. But now, his younger brother was calling himself king and had united the Stormlands and the Reach. Stannis had yet to proclaim himself as king. He had received the message before he was about to. His men urged him to ally with the Targaryen boy. But he was conflicted, if he did then he might be scorned for siding with the family his brother had fought so hard to destroy. But if he didn't, then this Aegon might crush him. The boy hadn't lost too many troops in his war against the Lannisters. It was clear that he was a good commander on the field and the men he had were just as good. He called in Davos to confide in him.

"My lord." Davos said as he entered the room where the Painted Table was. "Or should I refer to you as Your Grace from now on? Considering the unfortunate death of your brother—"

"It matters not Ser Davos." Stannis interrupted. "You're a literary man yes?"

"Uh, yes my lord. Pylos has been teaching me and—"

"Good. Read that." Stannis ordered. Davos began to pick up the paper and read the declaration to himself.

"He knows about Joffrey?" Davos asked. Stannis nodded his head. Davos continued to read the letter. "So, this Aegon is claiming the throne. What do we do about it?"

"That's why I called you here." Stannis responded. "I want to know if I should lay my claim to the throne, or bend the knee to this Targaryen boy." Davos seemed to be in thought.

"Have the lords urged you to do so?"

"Most of my lords sworn to Dragonstone have been telling me to swear allegiance to this boy. I am of a mind to not support the boy. Yet if I lay a claim, I might be destroyed by the Golden Company. So, I ask you Ser Davos, what should I do?" Stannis asked. Davos was in deep thought for a moment. If there was anyone he trusted at that moment, it was his word. He trusted it the moment he sailed into Storm's End with his onions and saved him and his men. He couldn't save his wife at that time, but Stannis owed it to Davos anyway for at least trying.

"Well, if he has the North and the Riverlands on his side, he seems to inspire loyalty. He destroyed half of Tywin's army and has dealt a considerable blow. If you side with him, the other lords may consider fighting for Aegon. If there are those who disagree and say you are betraying your brother's memory, well, forgive me for saying so my lord, but your brother was a terrible king. He may have been a great warrior and leader, but I have a feeling that some of his enemies may have turned against him again. Which is why I would suggest you say this about any who would fight for your brother Renly. Besides, Robert allowed Cersei Lannister to commit treason behind his back. If he wasn't smart enough to notice his children's appearance, then he shouldn't have been king to begin with. Which is why if you support Aegon, he'll forgive you for your supposed crimes even if you supported your elder brother. However, with your brother declaring himself king in the south, Aegon may be inclined to fight against him. But then again, you were going to do that anyway, so if he defeats Renly, Aegon may name you Lord of Storm's End. Thus he gains the support of another kingdom and a strong fleet to add as well. It's just an opinion my lord." Davos explained. Stannis had to admit, he made sense. If this Targaryen boy wasn't like his ancestors, then maybe his house would survive. He always thought that if the Targaryens came back that his family would be in danger. But this boy was offering to let him live if he bent the knee. Stannis was always a man of duty and justice and this boy was doing both. Stannis knew what he had to do.

"Ser Davos, if I was king I would have named you my Hand. And since I will not lay a claim on the throne, I will keep you with me as an advisor." He told him. Davos was shocked to hear this. "Tell your son Devan to fetch me a quill and paper. I will write to this Aegon Targaryen."

Randyll

"Can you believe this boy?" Mace Tyrell told everyone in the command tent.

"Oh, I agree." Renly replied laughing. "After all this time, they decide to come back? And for what? A kingdom that doesn't want them anymore?" Renly and some of his generals were sharing a laugh at that. Randyll however was not.

"The North and the Riverlands want him." Randyll Tarly said, his face stoic as usual.

"Lord Tarly is right." Mathis Rowan said. "He's already helped them, while we have been sitting here hosting tourneys and feasts. We should attack the Lannisters and Targaryens now."

"What? And waste our men for all this?" Mace said. "Let the dragons and lions kill each other. We will be halfway to King's Landing when they're finished with each other. And then we swoop in and seat King Renly on the throne. With my daughter by his side we will have the kingdoms in no time." Mace declared. Randyll was getting very irritated at the fat roses words. The man claims he has a mind for battle, yet in Robert's Rebellion it was really the vanguard, led by Randyll himself that beat Robert back. Mace may have commanded the siege on Storm's End, but Stannis never yielded the castle. So, Mace's attempt to help the Targaryens failed. And yet the man boasts that he's the one who beat Robert Baratheon.

"It's not that simple my lord." Randyll said. "This boy is not his father, nor is he like his foolish brother Rhaegar. Neither is Tywin Lannister like his foolish father. Both of them are capable commanders willing to do anything to win. We must take the fight to them now." He declared.

"Aye, I stand with Lord Tarly, we must fight them back!" Rowan said.

"I understand the concerns my lords, but I will not fight any more than I need to. We need all of our forces to take King's Landing and if we go against either the Lannisters or this Aegon boy, we could be routed ourselves. I have made my decision. And my decision is final." Renly said with finality.

Randyll scowled and it appeared that Mathis Rowan did as well. Randyll left the tent to see to his men. They were disciplined well enough. They would do well against the Lannisters, or Targaryens. He could see his son Dickon practicing with some knights from the Stormlands. Some of them bore the sigils of houses Morrigen, Caron, Lonmouth and Estermont. Dickon was doing well against these knights and Randyll couldn't be prouder. He was a more worthy heir, rather than that fat firstborn of his Samwell. He was off freezing at the Wall right now. Maybe that'll put some hair on his chest. He thought about how his wife had raged at him for sending Sam away but he had no choice. He would not be humiliated like the Lannisters were by the Reynes and Tarbecks, he would have a worthy heir in Dickon. But the more Randyll thought about all of this, his sons, the war, the more conflicted he was. Lord Mathis approached him at that moment.

"Lord Randyll." He greeted.

"Lord Mathis." Randyll greeted back. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just wanted to share some thoughts with you if you don't mind."

"Very well. What is it?" Randyll asked. Mathis was looking around.

"Some of us are starting to question Renly. He should be taking the fight to the Lannisters or the Targaryens. Instead, he's hosting tourneys."

"I'm well aware. Have you come to pester me about this?"

"No, but only to talk about something."

"About what?" Randyll said, getting impatient.

"The Reach swore to serve the first Aegon, when the Gardeners were destroyed in the Field of Fire to save our families. But now, the Tyrells name Renly their king because Mace's daughter will be queen."

"How is this important?" Randyll said impatiently.

"What happens when Renly dies? Do you think that Mace will want to go for the Targaryen boy? He helped the North and the Riverlands, he may be plotting to get the Stark girl as his bride."

"And if he does this so be it. Why would this concern us?"

"Because we both know that if given the opportunity, Mace will side with the Lannisters if anything should happen to Renly. Joffrey holds the throne."

"If that's the case then so be it. He is our liege."

"But what if he wasn't?" Lord Rowan asked. This took Randyll by surprise. "What if it was someone else? Someone we knew would fight to preserve the realm rather than destroy it? We all know Mace. We all know he wants power. He may not be as ruthless as Tywin, but he would let a thousand babies die if his blood could sit on the Iron Throne. You know this Tarly." Rowan insisted. Despite something telling him to deny it, Randyll could see the reasoning behind Mathis Rowan's words. Mace would do anything to get his grandson on the throne even if it meant killing women and children to do so. He could see the similarities between the Lord of Highgarden and the Lord of the Rock, but that's where the similarities end. Randyll didn't want to admit it, but he was considering Rowan's words.

"Then what would have us do?" Randyll asked.

"Patience. If Renly goes up against the Lannisters in King's Landing then he will deal with them. and if he wins so be it, but he'll be facing opposition from Tywin and Aegon. And one of them will definitely prevail. And I for one don't like being on the losing side." Rowan answered. Randyll considered for a moment. Those weren't good odds either way. And he knew Renly wasn't exactly like Robert, having a woman protect him and the Knight of Flowers? Foolish green boy just like his father.

"Who do you have with you?" Randyll asked.

"The Florents are with us. A few minor lords from the Reach. But to be honest we'll need the support of Paxter Redwyne. And we can't do that—"

"Because his sons are hostages in King's Landing."

"Exactly. Which means, if you agree to this, we have to play this quietly."

"Lord Rowan, the Targaryens gave us the Reach, we failed them during Robert's Rebellion. I will not let my house fall into ruin because of a fat man's ambition. I will help you Lord Rowan. If only to see the look on Lord Tyrell's face when he realizes he's lost."

Doran

He read the proclamation word for word. He knew this was to happen. The Spider had been keeping tabs on him. On the Targaryen boy. Doran had been biding his time planning for the Targaryen boy to return and claim his throne. There was a plan originally. He had plans for his daughter to marry Aegon to get the support of Dorne. But that plan didn't go exactly how they planned it. For one thing, Aegon apparently didn't want to marry the girl because of his lessons of trusting the Dornish. He apparently exclaimed that they should be bending the knee regardless of a marriage. But the other thing was that his daughter caught a fever and died a few years ago. This left him with only his son Trystane as the future Prince of Dorne. Now, he had also tried to do the same for his son and Aegon's sister Daenerys, but they declined on that as well. But Doran was still confident that this boy could get vengeance for his family. Just as he was thinking about this, his brother, Prince Oberyn, entered the room.

"So, he's finally landed." He said to him.

"So it appears." Doran replied.

"And?" Oberyn asked.

"And what brother?"

"Are we going to declare for him? That is the reason why he's landing. To gain the support of the Seven Kingdoms."

"He already has our support. We declared it the moment Elia and her children were murdered."

"Then why aren't you marshalling our troops to aid the Targaryen boy?"

"Because we wouldn't get a chance to do so brother. I thought you as a military man would understand this."

"We could take the Lannisters easily. Aegon has already done that with his victories against them on the Green Fork and at Riverrun. Tywin is on the run. All we have to do is push them back and the war will be over. We'll deal with the Usurper's children as well."

"Not now. We cannot do anything while Renly Baratheon is declaring himself king. The Stormlands and the Reach have declared for him. We have no fleet to transport our troops to Aegon. But fear not, brother, I intend to declare for this Targaryen king."

"He insulted us though, are you no longer aware of that?" Oberyn asked.

"He's wary, and cautious. He's learned from his ancestors mistakes. He knows he cannot conquer Dorne. Yet, he knows we owe allegiance to him. We share blood with him and he with us through Daeron the Good and his own sister, ironically named Daenerys."

"Even so, I hope he wins. Elia loved him, like he was one of her own. He was even close with Rhaenys before she was murdered. I even heard that Aegon wanted to stay with Elia but his father wouldn't allow it."

"I cannot forget what Tywin did to our sister, but I cannot forgive Aerys for trapping her in the city. There are still some whispers that Aerys ordered them dead. If that's the case, then why do I hear that Tywin laid their bodies before Robert?"

"Lies, Lannister lies, and Baratheon ones as well. I don't like it Doran. This deceiving them into thinking we are neutral."

"I know. But I will not sit idly by. I will gather the troops and you will march them to Prince's Pass, but don't go any further. It is strictly for a defensive purpose. I have no doubt Aegon can bring in the Stormlands, but if he cannot, we must not let them take him. Wait until they attack, if they do slaughter each and everyone of them trying to kill Aegon, if they don't, then stay where you are." Doran ordered Oberyn who had a large smile on his face.

"It shall be done brother." He said boldly.

"The time has come for House Martell to enter the war. And we will have our vengeance. Our justice. Through Fire and Blood."

Tyrion

It was good to be back in the city. Well, it would have been good if Robert wasn't dead and his sadistic nephew wasn't sitting on the throne. He didn't have a good welcome either. Joffrey was in a mood as usual. But this time he was sulking more that before. Tyrion couldn't put it together so he decided to leave it be. And angry Joffrey meant a stupid Joffrey, but one he would rather avoid. He made his way to the small council chambers where his sweet loving sister was waiting for him, well rather their father. He started whistling the Rains of Castamere song when he entered the room but stopped halfway.

"Don't get up. more ravishing than ever sweet sister." Tyrion told Cersei before kissing her cheek, he could tell she was disgusted by it. "War agrees with you. Forgive the interruption. Carry on." He said taking a seat at the head of the table.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei asked him. Tyrion decided to have a little fun.

"It's been a remarkable journey. I pissed of the edge of the Wall, I slept in a sky cell, I fought with the hill tribes. So many adventures, so much to be thankful for." Tyrion recounted looking intentionally at Baelish as if thanking him for the reason he was on that adventure. Baelish just smirked at him. Tyrion swore he would wipe that thing off.

"What are you doing _here? _This is the small council." Cersei specified.

"Well I do believe the Hand of the King is welcome at all Small council meetings." Tyrion replied as if Cersei had no idea why he was there.

"Our father is Hand of the King." Cersei reminded him.

"Yes but in his absence." Tyrion said pulling out the scroll his father had written to deliver to Cersei. A page gave it to Cersei.

"This is absurd," She said after a while. "My father has sent my brother to sit in his place in this council. He bids us accept Tyrion as the Hand of the King, until such time as he himself can join us."

"Well, it appears a welcome is in order." Pycelle said.

"Indeed we could use your aid in this regard Lord Tyrion." Lord Baelish said.

"How many men have you even brought with you Tyrion?" Cersei asked.

"A few hundred. Father was loathe to part with his own men, he is fighting a war after all."

"I asked him to bring an army in case Lord Stannis or Lord Renly attack us, and he sends me a dwarf. Joffrey named our father—"

"And our father named me. If you'd like to go to Harrenhal and speak to him yourself—" Tyrion said innocently. This infuriated Cersei.

"Out! All of you out!" She shouted at the council members who quickly got out of the room. "How did you trick father into this?"

"If I were capable of that, I'd be emperor of Essos by now." Tyrion said. "You brought this on yourself." Cersei sat closer to him. She had that same sulking look that Joffrey had, no wonder they were practically the same.

"I've done nothing."

"Yes, you did nothing, when your son called for Ned Stark's head. And now the entire North and Riverlands have declared for this Aegon Targaryen and the Golden Company."

"They're both children, Robb Stark and Aegon Targaryen." Cersei tried to argue.

"Who've won every battle they have fought. Do you understand we're losing the war?"

"What do you know about warfare?" She asked. He knew nothing that was for sure.

"Nothing. But I know people. and I know our enemies hate each other almost as much as they hate us."

"And why would I require your help? It was father whom I commanded to come."

"Yes. But it's Jaime you truly want." Tyrion said. His sister fancied herself subtle, but he had grown up with her. He could read her face like one of his favorite books, and what he read now was rage, and fear, and despair.

"Jaime—" She started to say.

"Is alive." Tyrion said. It was no use to lie now. Soon the whole country will know Jaime was alive and serving the Targaryens. "Father confirmed it. He said Jaime was killed in Essos to appease your royal husband."

"Why would he do that?" Cersei asked, genuinely curious. This took Tyrion by surprise. It seems that Cersei was more concerned that Jaime is alive rather than asking if he was lying.

"Robert wanted him dead after he sided with the Targaryens." Tyrion said.

"Father would have never allowed it. He would have killed Robert for that."

"If he did that, then the whole country would have been against us. The Starks, due to Ned Stark's friendship with Robert, his brother Stannis, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, the Martells due to the fact they blame us for Elia. It wouldn't end well for us sister." Tyrion explained. This time Cersei didn't argue, he saw on her face that she agreed with him.

"But why? Why would Jaime go against his family?"

"Maybe he felt guilt over Elia and her children. Again, our family is not exactly popular for that." Tyrion told her. Then Cersei shot up and gasped. She then started having tears in her eyes and covered her mouth.

"It's my fault." Cersei said. Tyrion gave her a confused look. "I told him he was an idiot for mourning her, that she was a useless whore. Gods what was I thinking? I may have—" Cersei couldn't say anymore and started sobbing. Tyrion didn't know what to do, so he just sit there and let her sob.

"I know how you feel about him. Look, I know we can't bring him into the table, it's quite clear that Jaime will fight fervently for Aegon, but I swear to you, I will do my best to make sure he never comes to harm." Tyrion told her. Cersei just gave him a sad look. "Now, tell me, do you have the Stark girls?" He asked her gently. Cersei wiped away her remaining tears and composed herself to answer.

"No. Arya, the little animal disappeared. And Sansa as well. Someone smuggled her out. I think it might be Varys." She explained.

"Varys?" Tyrion asked surprised. He knew something was off when Varys wasn't present. He figured he was getting reports from his spies but now this shocked him. "I knew he had to be loyal to the Targaryens, but this? This might be bold even for him."

"I should have watched him closely. That's my fault." Cersei said.

"Well, father wanted me to put his head on a spike as well as the others. Can you trust them?"

"Of course not! Does father think otherwise?" Cersei snapped.

"Suspects rather." Tyrion replied dryly.

"Well, what does he know?"

"He knows they're giving Joffrey bad counsel. Giving Janos Slynt Harrenhal, dismissing Barristan Selmy, executing Ned Stark. Need I go on?"

"Alright I admit that was poor planning on my part. But they were all done on the advice of the council."

"Let me guess, Varys suggested Barristan for the blame in Robert's death?"

"We needed someone to blame, it put one of ours on the small council and he was an old man anyway."

"That old man killed two members of the city watch without a sword and walked out of the gate. You do realize what will happen now? Barristan and Jaime are the only two members left of Aerys Kingsguard and even though he wasn't loved, his guard was. He's as legendary as Ryam Redwyne or Aemon the Dragonknight. How do you think the kingdoms will feel if he fights alongside Aegon with Jaime by his side?" Tyrion explained to her. To her credit Cersei didn't argue but rather looked away.

"I hadn't considered that." She replied.

"Father did, and that's why he sent me. To put an end to these follies. And if you listen to what I say, we might get out of this alive."

**And so ends the fifth chapter. I decided to have the proclamation in this chapter and everyone's reaction to it. Stannis is deciding something, he's not king, but he's planning something with Aegon. Some of the Reach lords are starting to have doubts about Renly, Mathis Rowan the biggest voice in the argument. With him and Randyll Tarly deciding to see what happens, we may see a change in allies once Renly's dealt with. The Dornish obviously support Aegon, while we get a little reunion between Tyrion and Cersei, though with Jaime on the opposite side, it might not be a good reunion for the Lannisters. Next chapter Aegon will meet his future queen and we see what Stannis wrote to Aegon. Reviews are always welcome, they help me with the story, writing more and perhaps getting some ideas, and I like to see how you all react. Thanks!**

**Reviews:**

**emoryjmorrill: Thank you.**

**C E W: He does have enough to take Casterly Rock, but Aegon needs more allies. Especially with Renly in the south and Stannis unsure. And as you may have guessed, yes Sansa will be betrothed to Aegon, I'll explain in the next chapter.**


	6. Dragon, meet Wolf

**The Dragon meets the Wolf. And also, reminder: Dany is with Aegon as she went with him instead of Viserys.**

The crown they had made was freshly forged. It was simple enough, a gold circlet with a ruby in the center surrounded by nine black iron spikes resembling swords. The crown reminded him of his great-great grandfather King Maekar's crown. The original had been lost years ago, and his mother's crown wouldn't do well, so he had to compromise. He sat in the great hall of Riverrun surrounded by the lords of the North and the Riverlands. The Company men were there as well. Jaime was standing by his left side, having returned with the remaining Golden company men via the Twins, and Jorah on his right, with the latter swearing to oath of the Kingsguard. Another addition to his Kingsguard was the knight Ser Franklyn Flowers. For now Jaime was named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard as he was the only senior member and so far as they knew, Barristan Selmy was still apart of Joffrey's Kingsguard. Aegon hated that. That little spawn of Cersei Lannister wasn't worthy of his service. To Aegon's left after Jaime, were Robb Stark, Ser Edmure Tully and Ser Brynden Tully. Ser Robin Ryger, captain of the Tully household guard brought in one of the prisoners who survived the battle at Riverrun.

"Kneel before the king Lannister!" Theon Greyjoy shouted. The man didn't even look like a Lannister. Cleos Frey, son of Emmon Frey and Genna Lannister was more weasel than lion. He didn't have any of the arrogance the Lannisters are known for. He was just a scared little man. Frey knelt before Aegon.

"Rise Ser Cleos." Aegon commanded.

"Thank you my lord." The Frey Knight said scrambling to his feet.

"That's Your Grace to you." Jorah said from his right.

"My apologies Your Grace." Frey said quickly. It appeared he wasn't that bold.

"I brought you from your cell to carry my message to your cousin Cersei Lannister in King's Landing. You'll travel under a peace banner, with thirty of Lord Stark's best men to escort you." Aegon told him.

"I am grateful to bring His Grace's message to the queen." Frey said.

"I am not giving you your freedom. Your grandfather Lord Walder pledged me his support and that of House Frey. Many of your cousins and uncles rode with us in the Whispering Wood, but you chose to fight beneath the lion banner. That makes you a Lannister, not a Frey. I want your pledge, on your honor as a knight, that after you deliver my message you'll return with the queen's reply, and resume your captivity." Aegon commanded him.

"I swear it." Ser Cleos said quickly.

"Everyone has heard these words. If you break them, the realm will know you as forsworn." Lord Edmure said.

"I offer peace to the Lannisters. First you will release Lady Sansa and Lady Arya of House Stark. If they are released to me alive and unspoiled then I shall do the same for my hostages. Secondly, Lord Eddard's bones will be returned here so that we may return him to his resting place at Winterfell, where he may rest beside his brother and sister. And the remains of all those in his household guard will be returned as well. Their families will honor them with proper funerals. Thirdly, the Stark ancestral sword Ice shall be returned as well to Lord Stark's hands." Aegon said. Cleos bowed his head.

"Honorable requests, Your Grace." He said.

"Finally, Joffrey and Cersei must turn themselves over for execution for lying to the realm. Joffrey is not of royal blood and he soils my throne. As for Cersei, lying to the realm and committing fornication and treason to seat her bastard on the Iron Throne. I will show mercy to her younger children but they must surrender the throne as well as Tywin. Relay this message to her, this is _not_ negotiable. If she agrees we can end this war peacefully. If not, I will give her a second Field of Fire."

"The Dragon King!" Lord Karstark shouted. Then many more shouted out.

"Aegon!"

"The Conqueror Reborn!"

Grey Wind, Robb's direwolf let out a howl that made the Frey knight turn white as milk.

"The queen shall hear this message, Your Grace." He said.

"Good. Have him bathed and fed, give him fresh clothing, he rides at first light. That will be all. My lords I wish for a moment with Lords Stark and Tully." Aegon said. The Northern and Riverlords left the room, as well as the Company men, leaving only Aegon, Jaime, Jorah, Robb, Edmure, the Blackfish and Lady Catelyn.

"Well spoken. But in vain. My sister will never agree to those terms. She loves her children more than anything." Jaime said.

"I agree, Your Grace." Edmure said. "How can we be speaking of peace to the Lannisters? Especially when my father's lands are burning?"

"Because I'm thinking long term here. If I seek peace with my enemies then the kingdoms may in fact see me as the one true king. While, the Lannisters if they refuse, will be seen as power hungry and selfish, thinking only of themselves and not the realm. Which is why I expect the Lannisters to refuse." Aegon explained. This left Edmure shocked but not the others.

"Of course they won't accept." Robb said.

"If that's the case then why aren't we marching on Harrenhal?" Edmure asked.

"We don't have the strength uncle." Robb said.

"Our numbers dwindle each day." Edmure argued.

"And whose fault is that?" Catelyn asked. It had been on Ser Edmure's insistence that the Riverlords be spread out and reclaim their lands. This left them very much more open to attack from Tywin. But with Tywin's own numbers dwindling after his recent losses it didn't worry Aegon too much.

"I'm not worried about this. We still have the numbers. Greatjon Umber still holds the rivers up north with the rest of my men with about eight thousand horse." Robb said. It was true, they still had the Lannisters outnumbered with the thirty thousand members of the Golden Company all returned here. The Greatjon still had about eighteen thousand men with eight thousand mounted. The Riverlords could raise possibly about ten to fifteen thousand but that might be a bit generous considering how much they lost in the early stages of the war.

"It's not enough. There are still enemies out there. Renly Baratheon has declared himself king over me and has the might of the Stormlands and the Reach. They outnumber us 2 to 1. Even if we defeat the Lannisters we still have Renly to contend with." Aegon said.

"He's right, Renly is reported to have one hundred thousand men at his side with almost half of them being cavalry." Ser Brynden said.

"Is there any word from Stannis? He's been sitting in Dragonstone this whole time? Would he be so bold as to declare himself king?" Jorah asked.

"I hope not. I would rather have him by my side instead of someone like Renly." Aegon replied.

"Well, what is our plan then?" Robb asked. "What is our next move against the Lannisters?"

"Our next move is to make our way into the Westerlands. Invade Tywin's lands and take his bannermen's castles. This will show the realm that he is weak." Aegon explained.

"And if he is weak then the people will declare for us." Jaime said.

"Exactly." Aegon said. "Ser Edmure. You are to hold Riverrun against the Lannisters." He told Edmure.

"It will be held Your Grace." Edmure said bowing his head.

"Robb. You and your great-uncle will go to the Westerlands and begin the invasion."

"Of course Your Grace." Robb said bowing his head as well.

"I give you command of my horses, Strickland will go with you as well." Aegon added.

"Fifteen thousand horse? Your Grace, the Westerlands will be yours in no time." The Blackfish said. Just as he said this one of his men came in.

"Yes?" Aegon asked.

"Your Grace. Someone is here asking an audience with you." The man said.

"How have they come?" Aegon asked.

"One of them claims to be in the Company. I believe it's Lysono." He said. Aegon knew what this meant.

"Send them in." Aegon said. At that the man opened the doors further and three people entered the great hall. The first was Lysono Maar, his spymaster, the second was a bald man and the third was a beautiful girl with red hair. Robb and Catelyn recognized her immediately.

"Sansa!" They both cried out. The girl in question did the same.

"Mother! Robb!" She cried out, running to them. They did the same and soon enough all three of them were in an embrace crying their eyes out. Aegon took this time to speak with Lysono.

"So you were successful?" He asked.

"Only by half. The other girl we couldn't find." Lysono answered.

"But she's no longer in the Lannisters hands my king. I assure you. She's escaped the capital, even my little birds could not find her." The bald man said. Aegon knew who this man was, and he walked up to him.

"So, you're Varys. My father's Master of Whisperers." Aegon said.

"Yes, my king. I live to serve you." He replied bowing his head deeply.

"You served my father, yes it's true. But you also served the man who had overthrown him."

"I had a choice Your Grace, serve Robert Baratheon or face the headsman's axe."

"And yet you didn't serve him for long. You turned against him." Aegon pressed him. Varys looked sympathetic at him.

"I admit Robert was an improvement on your father to be sure. There have many as cruel as your father, Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy. But Robert was neither mad nor cruel, he simply wasn't interested in ruling the kingdoms." Varys explained.

"So you chose another? Me?" Aegon asked.

"Yes. I heard of your exploits in Essos. Defeating a Dothraki horde and Euron Greyjoy's fleet is no easy task."

"But why me? You could have chosen anyone else to be king."

"Because you are the rightful king."

"That didn't answer my question. You kept switching over from one ruler to the next, what kind of servant are you?" Aegon asked, irritated by the Spider's words.

"The kind the realm needs. Incompetence shouldn't be rewarded with blind loyalty. If I have eyes, I'll use them. I wasn't born into nobility. I was sold as a slave and scourged for some offering, when I was younger I lived in sewers and back alleys. Do you know where my loyalties lie? Not with any king but with the people. The same people who suffer under these tyrants and prosper under a just and fair ruler. The people whose hearts you aim to win. If you demand blind allegiance then I respect your wishes. One of your men can execute me, but if you let me live, I will serve you well. I will dedicate my life to seeing you on the throne because I choose you. Because I know the kingdoms will have no better chance than you." Varys said strongly. Aegon was moved a bit by his words. Here this man was, a man who served his father, then the Usurper, now him. Aegon didn't trust him yet, but something told him to keep him alive.

"The swear this to me. If you ever think I'm straying from the path you want me to be on, if I'm failing the people, you will look me in the eye and tell me." Aegon said.

"I swear it my king." Varys said.

"And if you betray me, you will be executed." Aegon said strongly.

"I would not expect anything less from the Conqueror Reborn." Varys said to him. Aegon nodded his head before turning around to the Starks. He went up to them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. But I suppose you'll want an explanation for this." Aegon said to them.

"How? How did she get out?" Robb asked.

"The Lannisters had her. How could they have been so careless?" Catelyn asked.

"Because the Lannisters were never expecting a rescue mission. They had only been told of your march to the south. I heard about her capture and sent men accordingly so that they could get her out." Aegon said. "But I'm afraid that your other daughter was never found." At that the Starks were very fearful.

"Fear not, my lord, my ladies. Lady Arya is not in their hands. Even my little birds could not find her." Varys said from the back.

"Lord Varys?" Catelyn asked. "How can we trust you with this information? You were there when my husband was captured and did nothing."

"As I told your husband, I would again. I was unarmed and unarmored." Varys explained. "I had hoped to send him to the Wall so that I could have him escape and make his way here but Joffrey decided otherwise."

"I swear by the Old gods and New I will tear him apart. He'll pay for what he did to my family." Robb growled.

"We may get the chance if this all plays out exactly as planned." Aegon said.

"I hope it does, they've ruled on fear for too long. It's time someone told them fear doesn't give you power, it destroys it." Jaime said. Just then a messenger came in with two notes.

"Pardon Your Grace. I have two messages." He said.

"Give it here." Jorah said. The man gave him the two scrolls. Jorah read them both while the rest of the room was waiting in anticipation. "Some good news."

"What?" Aegon asked.

"Prince Doran of House Martell has declared his support for your claim to the throne." Jorah said. The whole room lit up a bit at that.

"The gods are favoring us this day! With the Dornish on our side we will win this war in a fortnight." Edmure said.

"I wouldn't cheer too loud Ser Edmure." Jorah said. "Prince Doran writes that while he does support us, his troops are trapped in Dorne with Renly Baratheon declaring himself king and the Stormlands and the Reach declaring for him. With no navy, the Dornish cannot support us." He finished. The room became disheartened until Jorah spoke up again. "However, the second message may prove beneficial to us."

"Is there anyone else declaring for me?" Aegon asked.

"There is. Lord Stannis Baratheon has agreed to support you." Jorah said. This left the room in complete shock. Even Aegon was surprised. The Baratheons rebelled against his family. Yet, Aegon stuck to his convictions, he would not blame others for the sins of their families. Stannis may have been ordered to capture Dragonstone but perhaps not to kill him and his brother and sister.

"Really? Stannis?" Jaime asked.

"That seems highly unlikely. My little birds told me that he was planning something on Dragonstone. Gathering ships, a shadowbinder from Asshai." Varys trailed off.

"Maybe he sees that allying with us is more beneficial. If his brother is rebelling, then Stannis may be inclined to side with us and give up a crown for his family's survival." Aegon deduced.

"Precisely." Jorah said. "There's more in here. Stannis says that he hasn't married since his wife died in the War of the Usurper. And he knows that the princess is unwed herself. The only way he'll bend the knee is if he has blood ties with the royal family. And since Daenerys is unwed as well as Stannis—" Jorah said.

"Then we marry them off." Aegon finished. "Dany's not going to like this. He was sent to kill us after all." He said thinking. "But if he's willing to look past that, then I should be inclined to accept. I'll talk with her later." He then turned to the Starks. "Lady Sansa." He addressed the girl who did a quick curtsey.

"Your Grace." She said.

"Forgive my manners, you must be tired after your long journey. We'll have a bath drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms." Aegon said.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sansa said politely. Though Aegon could tell this was more courtesy than anything else. He could sense the girl was not trusting of anyone besides family.

"Lord Stark, might I have a word with you?" Aegon asked.

"Of course Your Grace." Robb replied as his mother and sister left the hall.

"I would like to propose an offer. An offer which may benefit the kingdoms."

Sansa

She was happy. For once since her father was murdered, she was happy. She was reunited with her brother and mother. It had been true, this Aegon had sent men to get her out of King's Landing and to her family again. But something was bothering her. She couldn't put her finger on it but she wasn't very trusting of this Aegon Targaryen. She didn't know why, he did get her back to her family, why wasn't she trusting of him more? No, the reason was because he seemed so much like Joffrey, kind and gallant, she couldn't trust those anymore. Anyone could be that, until they want something. After getting to her rooms with her mother, she saw what Aegon said would happen. A bath was drawn for her, she was cleaned up to look more presentable and after that food was prepared for her after her long journey. Afterwards she heard a knock on the door. She prepared herself for whoever was coming in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"His Grace wishes to speak with Lady Sansa." A man said from the other side of the door. Sansa knew this was it. Her first official meeting with the Dragon King. She looked in the mirror and checked her hair and dress. Her hair was down with some braids on the sides of her head, she wore a purple gown with dark purple leaves over it. She stood at the center of the room.

"Allow him in." She said back. The door opened to reveal the king himself with one of his guards from the Golden Company. He entered the room and the door was closed leaving only the two of them.

"Lady Sansa." He greeted politely. She did a quick curtsey.

"Your Grace." She greeted as well.

"I hope my men were accommodating enough. I see they have brought you food." He said cordially.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Your men have been very kind to me." Sansa said sweetly.

"Good, I would hate for my men from Essos to be so rude to a lady like yourself." Aegon jested. Sansa just forced a smile to him. "But I can tell, you don't trust anyone here besides your family." Sansa looked to him surprised that he could read her so well. It wasn't a surprise, she could hardly conceal her own feelings. "It's understandable. You don't entirely trust the son of the man who murdered your grandfather and uncle, whose brother kidnapped and raped your aunt." Aegon continued.

"Y-your Grace, I—" She started.

"It's fine. I know how you feel." Aegon started to say. Sansa found herself irritated at that.

"I doubt that very much, Your Grace." She said, the "Your Grace" part almost as an afterthought. This took him by surprise. He smirked at that.

"You are right. I don't know what it's like to be held hostage by people who slaughtered people I knew. But I _do_ know how it is to lose family. My mother died giving birth to my baby sister. My brother was sunk beneath the waves as we made our way east. My nephew, niece and sister-by-law were brutally murdered by monsters, the same ones who hold my throne. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked her. She could only nod her head in response. "I know you have no reason to trust me. My father murdered your grandfather and uncle in cold blood. He ordered your father's execution. And my brother kidnapped and raped your aunt. I know my father and brother were evil in doing this. Plunging the Seven Kingdoms into war. But, as I asked your brother, I would ask you to not judge a son for the sins of his father." He explained. She was getting a bit frustrated with him. He was speaking so kind and gentle. She wanted him to do something, be a bit firm or harsh but he wasn't. She nodded her head to him. "Our families were allies for near three hundred years. And many times the Starks have served us faithfully in that time. Though we had civil wars we tried our best to keep the kingdoms together. We had years of peace and prosperity, with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. My sister and I are the last Targaryens, Lady Sansa. Our line is diminishing. But I hope it does not. My sister will wed Lord Stannis Baratheon. And I must find a bride myself, from a great house. And I believe I have found the perfect one." He explained looking at her with determination. Sansa couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. She knew who he was talking about.

"Me? Your Grace—" She started.

"Who better?" He asked her.

"But, I am… I am not worthy of it. I am a terrible person. I wanted to marry Joffrey." She explained.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Four and ten. I'll be five and ten in two months." She replied.

"We've all done foolish things when we were young. You know what you've done. And you've learned from it."

"I wouldn't be a good queen." Sansa replied trying to convince him to not marry her.

"That's where you're wrong. You are a part of a great house. One of the most noble in all of Westeros. And your family has been nothing but loyal to me. During the Dance of Dragons my ancestor Jacaerys Velaryon rode to Winterfell to ask for Cregan Stark's support. They made a pact that day. The Pact of Ice and Fire, where the Starks were promised a marriage to my family. But for centuries we have not gone through with this pact. My brother and your aunt doesn't count, as that was forced, but seeing as your betrothal to Joffrey is broken, I propose that we marry and we unite the country through our union. Through you, I get the support of the North, Riverlands and the Vale if your aunt answers me. I sent her a raven a few days ago, I hope she responds soon. But even so, the Starks have suffered the most in the wars my father started. As such, I believe this union would be beneficial for the kingdoms." He finished. Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aegon wanted to marry her to make up for not only the tragedies that her family suffered in Robert's Rebellion but also to rectify his ancestors misgivings? She always wanted to be queen, but with what happened with Joffrey, all she wanted was to go home. To see Winterfell again, to build snow castles with Bran and Rickon. To just live another day without fear. But now, she was conflicted. Aegon was promising to avenge her father and destroy the Lannisters, it didn't seem like he was going to abandon them if she didn't agree. But it would be an opportunity to be queen and this time to another possibly better king. She looked to Aegon after thinking for a while.

"I appreciate the offer, Your Grace. But I need to think on this for a while. Do you mind if I do that?" She asked. He gave her a look of understanding.

"Of course my lady. I know it's a bit much considering what happened in King's Landing for you. Rest assured, take all the time you need. Besides, I need to prove myself as well to you. To earn a bit of trust with you if we are to be wed." He said kindly.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sansa replied. They stayed quiet for a while in an awkward moment before one of Aegon's men came into the room.

"Pardon, Your Grace." He said.

"Yes? What is it?" Aegon asked.

"There's a man to see you. Says his name is Arstan Whitebeard." He said.

"Whitebeard?" Aegon asked perplexed. Then he turned back to her. "Forgive me my lady, I must see to this." He said politely.

"There's nothing to forgive, Your Grace." Sansa said. Aegon turned to the man.

"Send him in." He ordered. The man went out of the room to bring in an old man in a cloak. But Sansa recognized him immediately.

"Ser Barristan?" Sansa asked shocked.

"Lady Sansa. You escaped from the Lannisters. Thank the gods. Your father was a great man." He said offering his condolences.

"Barristan?" Aegon asked, shocked as well. "As in Barristan the Bold? The man who served my father?"

"I am, Your Grace. I know I served Robert Baratheon, but that was a mistake. I should have joined Ser Jaime with you. But I hope this makes up for it. I have come to ask your forgiveness." Barristan said before getting to one knee. Sansa was rather taken aback by this. "I was Kingsguard to your father. Allow me to join your Kingsguard, and I will never fail House Targaryen again." He said before bowing his head. Sansa looked at Aegon and he was overwhelmed she could tell. He composed himself quickly.

"Arise Ser Barristan of the Kingsguard." He said. Barristan rose at that and smiled warmly. Something in Sansa's gut was telling her now, that he could be trusted. Maybe he wasn't Joffrey, maybe he was better than all the monsters in the world. But still she couldn't be sure. He would have to prove a lot to her in the wars to come. And something told her, it would be a long war.

**So there we have it. Aegon and Sansa have met and it's a bit awkward to say the least, but they'll warm up shortly. And Cersei's actions have come to bite her in the ass as Barristan has pledged himself to Aegon. Next chapter we'll see from Daenerys' POV about her future husband. Reviews are always welcome. It helps motivate me for writing. And seeing you guys react to this makes it all better.**

**Reviews:**

**osterreicher97: No plot armor but the war will be drastically different.**

**Lord Villareal of house Grand: Elephants will be showing up, just not now. As for Jon, he won't be showing up for a while and it'll be quite different than the show, that much I'll say.**

**SunshineBubbles: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy more of this story.**

**Guest #1: Yeah, Tywin's not gonna be happy with Cersei after that. Trystane is the only other Martell left. I'm going by more of the show with the Martells. And you are correct about Barristan! The Vale will come into play soon, but for now, they're remaining neutral due to the Targaryens not being very popular with them especially.**

**Guest #2: The elephants will be showing up eventually. And yeah, I could see Aegon doing the same with the Hound. **

**Guest #3: There are four eggs, they haven't hatched… yet.**


	7. Union of Stag and Dragon

**Alright, here we get into Dany's mind for the first time. And we meet back up with the Mannis.**

Daenerys

Dragonstone. It wasn't what she thought it would be. Seeing it for the first time, it didn't seem much to Dany. But as she got closer, she realized that this was the place where she was born. Where her mother died. And where her future husband was waiting for her. She remembered having a disagreement over the match with Aegon the day before they left.

_*Flashback Start*_

"How?" She asked. "How could you do this to me?"

"Please try to understand—" Her brother started.

"He fought for his brother, the man who took everything away from us. He invaded our home and took it from us." Dany reasoned.

"I know, but please, hear me out." Aegon replied.

"It better be a good explanation." Dany responded.

"Look, the Baratheons and Targaryens have been allies for centuries but father erred when he called for Robert Baratheon's head when he had done nothing wrong. Stannis was following his elder brother's orders. He would have been spat upon for turning his brother in for this supposed treason. Instead he followed his orders and didn't give up Storm's End under any circumstances. I need him and he won't bend the knee unless you marry him." Aegon explained.

"He could have any bride he chooses. Why me?" Dany asked.

"Because this shows that despite the rebellion and our families differences, he wants to see the country united. And if we join you both, Targaryen and Baratheon it will show the people that I am not here to destroy the country but unify it. Do you understand?" Aegon asked. Dany couldn't help but agree with that. She nodded her head.

"I'll marry him, but I won't like it." Dany said.

"Thank you." Aegon said. "And if he hurts you, I'll remind him it would be unwise to wake the dragon."

_*Flashback End*_

Dany was thinking about all of these things when Ser Jorah came up to her. She liked Jorah, he was a good protector and knight to her brother. He, along with Jorah were the only two people who told her and Aegon the truth about her father and her family in general.

"Princess." Jorah greeted.

"Ser Jorah." Dany responded. "So, there it is."

"Yes, there it is. I remember hearing stories about how a raging storm was going on when you were born." Jorah said.

"I wish I could remember it. I always felt that this would be a homecoming, yet it doesn't feel like home." Dany said.

"It won't be like that forever princess."

"No. And please Ser Jorah, it will be Lady Baratheon soon." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, you're still not pleased about that are you?" Jorah asked her.

"No, but as much as I hate to admit it, my brother's reasoning is right. We need all the kingdoms united. And if that means I have to marry the man who was ordered by his brother to take my home then so be it." Dany said. Jorah was looking at her as if studying her.

"You're stronger than you think princess. But you have something else. You may cover it up and deny it now, but you have a gentle heart. I don't think a man like Stannis Baratheon has ever known this in his wife. You may seem hard right now, but you have that kindness in you. You will be respected by the man and loved by the Stormlords." Jorah explained.

"I do not have a gentle heart ser." Dany said maybe a bit too harshly. Jorah simply nodded his head. Her brother came up to her on the deck of their ship.

"We're about to lay anchor. You should get ready." He said to Jorah who nodded his head and left him with her. "I know you think I'm a terrible brother, selling you like livestock. But I swear to you Dany, this is a good match."

"We shall see big brother." She replied back.

They eventually made their way to the small boats where they would row to Dragonstone. Accompanying them were Robb Stark, his uncle Edmure, the Blackfish, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, Ser Jorah, Theon Greyjoy. This was done because Aegon had decided that to win Westeros he rethought his decision to use the Golden Company to win the battles, instead, since he had a large enough army as it was with the Northerners and Riverlords, the Company would stay behind in the Riverlands to defend it, while Aegon took the armies sworn to him to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. It was a bold strategy, but that's how her brother liked to do things when fighting a war. They made their way to the beach where an older man was waiting for them with another young man beside him.

"Welcome to Dragonstone, Your Grace, Princess, my lords. I am Ser Davos Seaworth. Lord Stannis appreciates the efforts you made to come here. I know that travel is recently dangerous, but my lord understands we are at war, and at war everyone takes risks. If you'll follow me I will escort you all to Lord Stannis." The knight, Ser Davos greeted.

"Thank you Ser Davos." Aegon said. They began to walk behind the knight and some of Stannis' men.

"He should have come to greet us himself." Edmure complained.

"I know what he's doing, he's trying to show power. Even if he isn't a king, he wants to be treated like one." Jorah said.

"Well, his family did take the Seven Kingdoms by right of conquest." Jaime said.

"And now he wants to rectify his brother's mistake." Aegon said. "Be polite, all of you. I need this alliance. I don't need anyone insulting him. Is that understood?" He asked firmly. Everyone understood and nodded their heads. Eventually they arrived at the gates of the castle where two stone dragon heads were on either side. The gates opened and Dany started to feel nervous, this was her home, where she was born, where her mother died, but she would be strong. They followed Davos up the winding path to the castle where they entered the palace of her ancestors. Dany saw the Baratheon banners of the black stag on a golden field hanging around the castle but decided to put her mind out of it. It would soon belong back to her brother. They entered the Chamber of the Painted table where Lord Stannis was sitting in a chair facing the bay outside. As soon as they entered he stood up regally. Dany took a moment to study her future husband. He was tall, possible taller than her Ser Jorah or even Jaime. However it looked like he didn't have much hair left, it looking like a shadow where a crown should be. He may have been five-and-thirty but Dany saw him as being a bit older and harder.

"King Aegon." Stannis greeted.

"Lord Stannis." Aegon greeted back. "Thank you for letting us come to Dragonstone. We appreciate the invitation." Stannis merely grunted in response.

"Spare me the pleasantries. I see your sister is here. You have kept your end of the bargain and now I will keep mine." Stannis said before going up to Aegon and bending the knee to him.

"Rise, Lord Stannis. Your fealty will be rewarded when I take King's Landing." Aegon said to him as Stannis rose to his feet. "May I introduce my fellow lords here? Lord Robb Stark, Ser Edmure Tully, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Jorah Mormont and my sister, Daenerys." Aegon gestured to them all. Stannis seemed to be studying them all, especially Dany at that moment. She tried to give a strong face, but couldn't. Stannis then turned to Robb Stark.

"Robb Stark. My condolences for your father, though he was no friend of mine." Stannis said.

"He helped you my lord, when the Tyrells had you trapped at Storm's End by land and sea, my father lifted the siege." Robb said.

"On the orders of my brother, not for love of me. But I will help you seek justice for your father." Stannis said. Robb was about to say something else when her brother intervened.

"And we thank you for that support. Now that we're here, we'll quickly settle in and the wedding will begin shortly." Aegon said. Stannis hummed in response to that.

"Of course. My servants will attend you. Please make yourself comfortable here at Dragonstone." Stannis said. And with that everyone got ready for that night. Dany was getting dressed by her handmaidens for her wedding to Lord Stannis. She was dressed in a white dress with red stripes detailing it. Her hair was straight down with a few braids in it. She didn't feel excited about this prospect. But if her brother was marrying Sansa Stark, a girl whose grandfather and uncle were killed by their father and she was willing to look past that, then she should do the same with Lord Stannis. She was alone for a few minutes before Aegon came in.

"You look beautiful Dany." He complimented. Dany blushed a little and gave her brother a small smile. He took her hands in his. "I know what I'm putting you through. I hope one day you understand, but if you're mad at anyone be mad at me today. Okay?" He said.

"I'm not mad. Not really." Dany replied.

"We'll take back the kingdoms. But to do that, I need this alliance. To show the country we're united." Aegon explained.

"You said this speech before brother. I'll do my duty. I won't like it. But I'll get through with this." Dany said. Aegon gave a smile.

"You're a lot stronger than you know. Come, let's get this over with." Aegon said taking her arm.

She was led to the sept on Dragonstone where the other lords were waiting. To her left were Robb Stark, Edmure Tully, the Blackfish Jaime and Jorah. To her right were the lords Velaryon, Bar Emmon, Celtigar and Sunglass. Minor lords sworn to Dragonstone, formerly sworn to her family. There she saw her future husband standing to the right of the altar. He was dressed in a black and gold doublet. She could see he felt uncomfortable in such an outfit. Eventually she was led to his left where her brother removed the maiden cloak of Targaryen black and red.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The septon told Stannis who removed his black and gold cloak of Baratheon and placed it on her shoulders. "Your Grace. My lords. We stand here in the sight of gods and men, to witness the union of man and wife." The septon proclaimed as he got the binding cloth to join their hands. "Let it be known that Daenerys of House Targaryen and Stannis of House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." He gestured to the both of them. This was it, the moment Dany had been dreading. She looked to Stannis who had a hard look to his face.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Dany said as Stannis said his own vows to her. Then she came forward as he did the same and kissed him quickly on the lips. The room then applauded the new couple. They left the sept to go to the castle in the Great Hall at Dragonstone to have the feast. It was a quiet evening. That is until some of Lord Robb's men began drinking more and soon enough the whole hall was filled with laughter. Stannis tugged on Dany's sleeve gently.

"My lady, we should leave for our rooms. I have told your brother there will be no bedding ceremony." Stannis told her curtly. She was surprised at the way he spoke, yet his actions were soft. Dany nodded her head and soon gave a smile to her brother seated next to her. they left the feast and made their way to their rooms. It wasn't grand by any means but it was still impressive. Stannis turned to her. "My lady. I know you did not ask for this. Nor did I. But I will do my duty to you, if you do the same." Dany merely nodded her head in response. As he started getting undressed she started to do the same with her dress. When she was naked she quickly went to the bed throwing the covers over her body. She could see Stannis fully undressed as well. he entered the bed with her. "I swear, it will only hurt for a moment." Stannis assured her but she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. But then Stannis did things she didn't expect. He made her feel comfortable during the bedding. He got her ready by rubbing his fingers in her core, then slowly entering her. It hurt when her maidenhead was broken but Stannis was still gentle, eventually spilling his seed within her. They both lay next to each other, panting and sweating before eventually fell asleep.

Aegon

It felt odd to be in the castle where his mother died and where he spent the rest of the Rebellion after his brother Rhaegar fell at the Trident. But he was home. He remembered after the feast he took a walk on the beach kneeling to the ground and placing his hand on the sands. It was there he felt that determination to take back his family's throne. And now he's gained another ally. Stannis had bent the knee and he gained a fleet to match the Lannisters and their allies. Come the morning everything was now put into place. Aegon was currently in the Painted Table chambers with Stannis as well as Robb, Ser Edmure, Ser Brynden, Ser Barristan, Jaime and Jorah. The other lords were present there as well, the Northmen, Rivermen and Lords of the Narrow Sea.

"Now that we have a new alliance, it's time to begin planning to take the throne." Stannis said.

"What do we know of the Lannisters movements?" Robb asked.

"Our scouts confirm Tywin has moved his whole army to Harrenhal. He plans to stay there until his army is on the move again." Barristan said.

"As long as he doesn't try anything against the Company he's trapped from the west and the south. If he moves the Company will deal with him." Aegon said. "But Tywin doesn't concern me. Your brother Renly Baratheon has declared himself king and has a great army in the south."

"Your Grace." Ser Davos spoke up at Stannis' right side. "The Lannisters are the true enemy. If for the time being you could make peace with Lord Renly—"

"We will not make peace with Renly while he calls himself king." Stannis said curtly.

"Well, many have already declared for him. Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly." Davos explained.

"He's right. Renly has an army of one hundred thousand men. More than enough to crush both us and the Lannisters." Robb added.

"Me whose allegiance should belong to us." Stannis added. "By rights the Stormlands should fall to me. Those men who fight for Renly should fight for their rightful liege lord."

"I thought you were Lord of Dragonstone." Aegon asked. Though he didn't mock Stannis with it but was curious as to why Stannis was named Lord of this castle instead of Storm's End.

"I never asked for Dragonstone. I took it because my brother Robert ordered me to. But when you and your sister got away Robert blamed me and punished me by giving me this castle and giving my nine year old brother Renly Storm's End, when by rights it should pass to me." Stannis explained.

"Well, that will change." Aegon said before turning to the room itself. "With your brother declaring himself king, I plan to give you Storm's End." He said shocking the men in the room. The only one not shocked was Stannis himself.

"Why?" He asked.

"The Targaryens and Baratheons have been allies for centuries. My father broke all of that nearly twenty years ago when he called for your brothers head. And now, as my ancestor and namesake did before, I will name you Lord of Storm's End to reward you for bending the knee and swearing fealty to the rightful king." Aegon explained, but Stannis didn't seem to be satisfied.

"That's not why I ask. You could have destroyed me here and then my brother in the south. Why ally with men who were responsible for your family's demise?" Stannis asked. However Aegon was prepared for that.

"Were you responsible for my father's death? Did you kill my brother at the Trident? Did you sack King's Landing and order your men to rape, pillage and murder innocents? Did you order Elia Martell and her children's death? You did not."

"And yet I held Storm's End from the Reach. I sailed to Dragonstone to you and your sister. If I hadn't done that, your family would still be alive." Stannis reasoned.

"And my father would be burning the countryside while my brother would be doing the same. I understand your doubts my lord but I swear to you, I do not want to see great houses that have been here for thousands of years to fall into the dirt. However, I will concede that if your brother was alive then I would consider you my enemy. He destroyed my family by claiming the throne. He could have rebelled to sit my nephew on the throne. Instead he stole it. And I'm also told he smiled when he was presented with the bodies of my niece and nephew. So, Lord Stannis, be thankful that I am merciful to you because of your actions in the rebellion." Aegon said. Stannis seemed to be contemplating for a few moments, the air filled with tension. Until Stannis spoke again.

"Very well. I will accept this for now. We'll see how you do boy." He said.

"Thank you." Aegon said not the least bit insulted that he was called boy.

"Still though. It means that Renly has a large army. How are we to deal with them?" Barristan asked.

"Very simple. We deal with him by laying siege to his home." Aegon said.

"Your Grace, if we do that then Renly will march with his full force." Jaime said.

"The Kingslayer is right." Stannis said. "If we go and lay siege he'll come."

"With what army? He has one hundred thousand troops. It will take a grievous amount of time to assemble his full host. Perhaps he'll bring his cavalry but we have nearly eighteen thousand horse, possibly enough to counter his. And if we take Storm's End quickly then his lords will realize he's weak and abandon him for not being able to defend his home. Then we swoop in and destroy whatever remains of his army." Aegon explained. The room was silent for a moment. Everyone was thinking about this recent plan and Aegon could see some of them had smiles on their faces.

"This plan has merit." Ser Brynden said. "It could work. _If _we could find a way into Storm's End without being seen."

"That's where Lord Stannis' most trusted advisor comes in." Aegon said looking to Ser Davos who looked surprised.

"Me? Why me Your Grace?" He asked.

"Because you've done so before. But fear not, I know it was just you but you'll have help. Ser Brynden shall help you in this endeavor." Aegon said. "You smuggle him and a few dozen men inside, and he'll take care of the castellan there. Who is in charge there anyway?" Aegon asked.

"Ser Cortnay Penrose." Stannis said. "A good man, and unworthy of my brother's service. If you kill him the castle will fall swiftly."

"Then it is agreed. We win the Stormlands. Once that happens, the Martells will march their army in the Dornish marches to join up with us and then we take King's Landing." Aegon said.

**And so the Stag and the Dragon are joined and Stannis the Mannis is now firmly on Team Targaryen. We'll be seeing Renly in the next chapter where he and Aegon meet for the first time. We'll also be seeing how Tywin is dealing with this turn of events in future chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Alphapaladin: Indeed he is.**

**1086letsgo: Oh, yeah, she won't be pleased at this turn of events.**

**NeedingOfLifeGoalDude: Indeed it is. That was the only way for Stannis to join is if he had family ties. I will say it will be canon or sorts until after the Battle of Blackwater. In terms of the Greyjoys it will be different with Theon with Robb and Aegon right now and not at Pyke.**

**CEW: A little awkward. Sansa is currently at Riverrun but she will be back with Aegon eventually. Stannis is firmly with the Targaryens now, if he wants his family to survive he needed to bend the knee. Renly will be dealt with next chapter.**


	8. The Battle of Storm's End

**Okay, we'll get to Tywin's thoughts soon I promise, but I couldn't resist getting this chapter out next. Here, the King in Highgarden meets the Conqueror Reborn and we see how this conflict will end.**

Stannis

He was looking to his castle, his ancestral home, the place where he was born. Storm's End. By rights it should have been his when Robert took the throne, but because of his failures to capture the Targaryens, Robert gave him Dragonstone and Renly Storm's End. Renly had never fought a war in his life and yet he was given Storm's End? His brother would often tell him that he needed a strong leader to hold Dragonstone. When really Robert should have passed it down to Renly, or perhaps that boy Joffrey. But Stannis knew that Joffrey was never Robert's son, nor were Tommen and Myrcella. They were bastards fathered by different men, all Lannisters. He knew from their golden hair and green eyes there was nothing of Robert in them. And now, here he was laying siege to his own home. Aegon had landed with 35,000 men in total, about 17,000 men were mounted on horseback. They had enough to crush the Stormlands but Stannis didn't want a war with his own people, it wouldn't do well for him to be seen as a usurper. The plan was to lay siege to Storm's End to lure Renly back to his home where he would have been dealt with and the conflict brought to a quick conclusion. Stannis was overlooking the castle when Davos rode up to him.

"My lord." He greeted. Stannis looked at him for a moment.

"Do your knuckle bones bring you luck?" He asked. Davos considered them for a moment.

"Well, life's been better since you hacked them off my lord. And it's four less fingernails to clean." Davos said.

"Fewer." Stannis said. "Four fewer fingernails to clean." Stannis corrected his grammar. "I never understood why you had to wear them.

"Well, it reminds me of where I came from and where I am now. It reminds me of your justice. It was an honest punishment, and you were good with the cleaver."

"You were a hero and a smuggler. A good act does not wash out the bad, nor the bad the good. But enough of that. The king has an important assignment for you. I trust you haven't forgotten your smuggler's tricks?" Stannis asked.

"I've lived within the law for—" Davos started.

"I want you to be a smuggler this time." Stannis said. Davos nodded his head.

"Any shore, any time. What am I bringing with me?" Davos asked.

"Ser Brynden and his men. You recall the plan. To take Storm's End we will lay siege to it to lure Renly out, once he's there with his force then you are to take the castle." Stannis stated. Davos considered it for a moment before turning back to Stannis.

"As you will my lord." Davos said before walking off to see to his task.

Eventually the day came when they would meet with Renly. He had been riding from Bitterbridge with his army. Stannis didn't like their odds, but he was told that Aegon had been at worse odds before and overcame them. He was contemplating his new brother-in-law. He hadn't seen Daenerys since they left Dragonstone and he was constantly thinking about her. As far as he knew Stannis and Renly were the only trueborn Baratheons left in Westeros. Anyone else was Robert's bastard, but after the reports that Joffrey had the bastards killed now it seemed inevitable that they win this war, otherwise House Baratheon will fall into the lion's hands. Stannis wouldn't let that happen. Just as he was waiting for Renly Aegon came up to him.

"What can you tell me about your younger brother?" He asked.

"He jokes too much, lets himself get crumbled by another jouster in tourneys, smiles, sings, pleases. That's the worth of my brother." Stannis replied.

"It doesn't seem like you hold too much love for your brothers." Aegon said.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't afflicted with brothers. Robert whored and drank himself to death and thought winning a throne is ruling. Renly isn't like my brother, but he has that same stubbornness and ego. He won't give up his crown unless he's truly lost. This parley is nothing but a show." Stannis said.

"If it's a show they want so be it. This is merely to show that I am willing to make peace with my enemies, to avoid further bloodshed, if they refuse then I will show no mercy. To them and any who take up arms with them." Aegon said. Stannis had to admit it was a strategy he would often try to use as well. But sometimes he could be unforgiving, and unforgetting. Just as he was thinking this the banners approached. It was Renly. "Speaking of enemies." Aegon said. All around them, Robb Stark, Edmure Tully and Aegon's Kingsguard were with him, Barristan especially. Having him there could possibly turn the tide a bit in their favor and show the kingdoms that Aegon is the one true king. Renly reached them only having a few lords with them. Stannis recognized Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. _No doubt he poisoned Renly with treason._ Stannis thought. He also recognized Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan with them. Renly was dressed in green armor with a gold stag on his breastplate. Stannis himself was dressed in armor with the black and gold sigil of House Baratheon on his breastplate. His armor however was different, chainmail with plated armor not covering everything but providing enough protection in battle. Aegon was dressed in his Valyrian steel armor with a flowing red cape and his spiked crown atop his head. _He looks more the warrior than my brother. _Stannis noted.

"So, you're Aegon Targaryen? The Mad King's son?" Renly asked intentionally insulting him.

"And you're the traitor, Renly Baratheon." Aegon said.

"_King _Renly." His brother said before turning to him. "Can that truly be you brother?"

"Who else might it be?" Stannis replied.

"Well, when I saw your standard I couldn't be sure. Are you still using that same old banner?" Renly referred to the black and gold of Baratheon banners.

"It is the sigil of our house. It seems you have forgotten that in favor of your rose friends."

"Well if we used the same one the battle would be terribly confusing." Renly jested.

"I hope there won't be a battle. I would hate to spill a cousin's blood." Aegon said.

"Well my brother already did and he seemed to be able to bear that shame, so shall I." Renly said.

"Like how your brother bore the shame of smiling when my sister-in-law and her children were murdered and wrapped in Lannister cloaks?" Aegon asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "I can see this is waste of time. You were right." Aegon said to Stannis.

"I told you treating with him was a folly. We should have just taken him to battle." Stannis said.

"My lords, this is folly." Robb Stark said "Tywin Lannister sits at Harrenhal with 25,000 swords and possibly more in the Westerlands. You crown yourself king Lord Renly, yet King Aegon is the only one who will fight for the kingdoms."

"Your dragon friend has won a few battles, but I shall win the war." Renly said with smug confidence.

"If you have proposals to make, make them. Otherwise we shall be gone." Stannis said.

"Very well, I propose that all of you bend your knee, and swear me allegiance." Renly said. This caused Aegon to chuckle.

"If I'm bending the knee to a Baratheon I think I'd choose the elder. But he's bent the knee to me, so I shall have to decline." Aegon said. "Besides I have a much better claim to the throne. Your brother claimed it not only by conquest but because his grandmother was my great aunt. It appears that you have the same blood but it's not as strong as mine."

"You may have the better claim. But I have the larger army." Renly said undeterred. He then reached into his pocket for something. It turned to be a peach. "Would you like one? From Highgarden, you've never tasted anything sweeter." Aegon didn't seem to be impressed.

"If you think I've come to eat fruit, I'll find somewhere better to eat that, maybe the Summer Isles?" Aegon said bored.

"It's quite rude to refuse a man's peach. You may never get a chance again. Life is short. What were your house words, Lord Stark? Winter is Coming?" Renly said.

"Is that a threat? I'd advise otherwise." Aegon warned.

"You weren't. If I make a threat you'll know it." Renly snapped. He then turned to Stannis. "I never loved you Stannis, but if you want Storm's End then take it. Consider it a gift from one brother to another."

"It was never yours to give. It is mine by right. And King Aegon already offered it to me, is there anything else you can offer? I thought not." Stannis said.

"What can I say? You refuse my peach, my castle, shunned my wedding." Renly said to a large man in blue armor.

"Please, you were scheming to make the girl one of Robert's whores." Stannis said. He saw that this took Aegon by surprise.

"Really? So did you believe Cersei was playing your brother false too?" He asked.

"Well that plot is done now. Now I married Margaery, you'll all be pleased to know she came to me a maid. Did your wife come to you like that Stannis? Or did the Targaryen tradition take her maidenhead first?" Renly jested. This was too much for Stannis and even worse for Aegon.

"You dare insult my sister?! I will not be mocked like that, Usurper's brother! Do you hear me?! I will not!" Aegon shouted drawing his sword. His Kingsguard did the same. Renly's men drew their swords.

"Put up your steel!" the blue armored man shouted.

"Try it!" Ser Jaime said. "You'll be praying for a quick death!"

_The Lannisters are laughing themselves breathless. _Stannis thought.

"Enough!" Stannis shouted. This caused everyone to stop in their tracks. "We are here to discuss terms. You set out yours and we will do the same." Stannis said looking to Aegon who nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Lord Stannis is right. Here are my terms. Strike your banners. Come to me before dawn and I will even grant you your old seat on the small council. I will even name you heir to Storm's End, until a son is born to your brother. Otherwise you shall be destroyed." Aegon said. Renly wasn't even deterred.

"Look across those fields, _cousin_, can you see all those banners?" Renly said.

"You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?"

"Tyrell swords will make me king. Rowan, Tarly and Caron will make me king. Tarth arrows, Penrose lances. Fossoway, Cuy, Mullendore, Estermont, Selmy, Hightower, Oakheart, Crane, Caswell, Blackbar, Morrigen, Beesbury, Shermer, Dunn, Footly, Florent. All of them will make me king. All the chivalry of the south rides with me. I have twenty thousand horse with me now and a hundred thousand foot riding close behind. What pray tell do you have to challenge me with?" Renly asked.

"Stark and Tully swords. Umber, Bolton and Mallister with sword, mace and axe. Manderly lances, Blackwood arrows. Bracken, Glover, Karstark, Piper, Vance, Mormont, Forrester, Velaryon, Sunglass, Celtigar, Ryswell, Dustin and Redwyne will make me king." Aegon said emphasizing the Redwynes as Paxter Redwyne's twin sons had been rescued along with Sansa Stark. Lord Paxter agreed to support Aegon in his cause. "I have 35,000 men with 17,400 horse. I know it's not much, but with a good combination of infantry and cavalry, and the fact that my men have already been bloodied and battle-tested at Whispering Wood and the Green Fork also helps my cause. I don't care how large your army is, even the greatest army can be destroyed by well trained troops and capable commanders." Aegon said. Stannis looked over to find Davos returning with Ser Brynden and some men. Davos rode up to him.

"My lord, it was successful." He whispered to him. Renly was getting irritated with the parley. Now Stannis knew what to say next. This could help in gaining more men.

"Well borther. It would appear that by right of conquest the Stormlands now belong to me. And since I bent the knee to Aegon that means the Stormlands are sworn to Aegon." Stannis said to Renly who had a shocked look on his face. He could also see Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan giving each other a look.

"I suppose I'll settle into your—um _former_ castle. Come the dawn. Let's see how good a warrior you are compared to your brother." Aegon said riding off. Stannis rode along too.

"Goodbye brother. You disappoint me." He said riding off. He rode next to Aegon. "Now what?"

"At dawn, we attack." Aegon said.

Renly

_He dares use that against me? Takes my castle while at a parley? Dishonorable bastard. And my brother too. I'll destroy them all. _Renly thought to himself when he woke up. Today would be the day where he would destroy that dragon boy. The Starks and Tullys would bow to him after the battle, he would make sure of that. But the rest would be destroyed, his brother sadly enough, but the Targaryen boy was all he wanted. He saw Brienne enter his tent. She was to armor him up for battle.

"Brienne. I hope your ready for today." Renly told her as she started putting the armor on him.

"I am. I have prayed to the Warrior this morning for our victory." She said. Renly liked that about her, she was always optimistic.

"I hope to have that same confidence today. You know what must be done. We must defeat this Targaryen boy today. If we fail here, the kingdoms will be lost."

"We will not fail." Brienne said to him. "You will prevail, as Robert did to Rhaegar you will do to this Targaryen usurper."

"Well in any case, I want Robb Stark and Edmure Tully alive, I'll need their support after Aegon dies. If my brother is killed I don't want any disgrace done to his body, no head on a spike. Aegon though and his bloody Kingsguard, you can do the same. Except for Barristan, keep him alive."

"Yes Your Grace." Brienne said finishing up the last bits of armor. Renly went out of the tent with her and Loras approached him.

"Ready for today?" Renly asked.

"Always. We'll win this day, I can feel it." Loras said eagerly.

"Yes, today, the country will be ruled by the Stag and the Rose. Once we win, the Lannisters will be forced to surrender." Renly said. They both shared a laugh until one of the men came up to him. "Prepare the men to form up." He ordered.

"Your Grace." The man said nervously. Renly knew something was off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The men. Many deserted before dawn." The man said. Renly and Loras looked at each other in shock.

"How many?" Renly asked.

"18,000 men. But they also took all our horses. We have no cavalry. Ser Guyard, Lord Bryce, Ser Robar, Ser Parmen and Ser Emmon are gone too." The man said. Renly couldn't believe what he was hearing, his army abandoned him. No, that's not what happened. It couldn't be. Just then another man showed up.

"Your Grace." The second man said.

"Well speak up. This can't be worse than mutiny right?" Renly said jovially trying to keep high spirits. The man looked nervous just like the other man.

"Lord Tarly and Lord Rowan have left in the night. They took their men to Bitterbridge." The second man said. Renly was distraught at this. Not only was he left with 2,000 men but he didn't even have his best commanders with him. Then a third man came up.

"Your Grace, the scouts report that Aegon Targaryen is marching to meet you in battle. Your brother is with him as are Lords Stark and Tully." The third man said. Renly looked to Loras and Brienne who were distraught at this news. But he turned away from them and then to the three men there.

"Get the men ready to march. We take back Storm's End or die." He said.

The march was a bit longer than expected but that was alright for Renly, he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched but his brother Robert faced worse odds. He could do the same. Loras was to his right and Brienne was to his left. They were the only two of his Rainbow Guard to stay with him all the way through. The men were getting tired but they had determination on their faces. They would win this battle or die trying. Just then the castle was in sight.

"Alright, trench here. And another one three hundred yards from the castle walls, hurry it along." Renly ordered. The men began to array themselves. "Send out some foraging parties as well, the siege will begin soon." Renly said.

"I don't think there's going to be a siege, Your Grace." One of his men said.

Before long Renly started hearing the beating of hooves. That's when he turned around and saw a horrifying sight. Over 30,000 cavalry heading in his direction. _That boy isn't taking any chances, he means to crush us entirely. And I only have 2,000 men, all infantry._ Renly thought in his head. Renly looked to Loras and to Brienne. _No, I will not go quietly. I will fight to the bitter end if I have to. _Renly then drew his sword and walked forward. Loras and Brienne did the same and the men marched forward, some of them fled the battle but some formed up. it didn't look good though. Their lines were scattered and some of them had gaps, the moment the cavalry charge reached them, the first lines broke.

Despite their courage, Renly's men couldn't last long. The first wave overwhelmed them, though not Loras and Brienne. They held with Renly for a time. They were pushed back to the Kingswood forest where many duels were taking place. Renly engaged with some of the Northern and Rivermen and managed to kill a few of them, but to no avail. His lines kept getting pushed back. He was losing more men than the Targaryens were. In fact, it seemed like they weren't losing any at all. Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers fell in single combat against Aegon himself. It was a duel for the ages, but Aegon, wearing superior armor and having a Valyrian steel sword cut him down. Brienne herself was cut down by the Kingslayer in a spectacle for many to behold, but the Maid of Tarth fell to the blade of Ser Jaime Lannister. Eventually Renly was pushed back deeper in the woods trying to get away. Eventually he found himself hobbled over and using his sword as a cane of sorts as his legs were tired. He had to admit, despite being in the front lines, he managed to make it this far which was good. He leaned on a tree for a bit before hearing one of his men get killed by two men both wearing the sigil of House Bolton on their breastplates. Renly turned to face them and before long they attacked. Renly held his own well enough, until he got sliced in his right calf. Renly swung around his sword like a madman until he feinted and plunged his sword through the gut of one of them before taking a dagger out and plunging it into the other one's throat. After he killed them he hobbled to the tree groaning in agony. He could see his leg was badly wounded, so he just sat there and waited. Eventually a man came up to him.

"Robb Stark isn't it?" Renly asked the Young Wolf.

"I am." He answered.

"A shame we had to meet in these circumstances." Renly said.

"We could have avoided it altogether had you bent the knee." Robb said.

"Not really. My father-in-law wants his daughter on the Iron Throne. He wouldn't have accepted otherwise. He might even have the marriage annulled after he hears about this. I never bedded Margaery that's a lie." Renly said.

"Then the king will deal with him in time. The Tyrells will bend eventually." Robb said.

"No they won't. If I know Mace he'll want Margaery as queen and he'll never side with your king after he killed Loras. Loras was Mace's favorite son, he won't ally himself with you now. When he hears of Loras' death he might side with the Lannisters." Renly said.

"Like I said. This could have been avoided if you had bent the knee." Robb said.

"Possibly. Though, there's not much to be gained by discussing it with you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to your father. I should have tried to save him while I had the chance. Your sisters too. But last I heard, your eldest sister is to be married to that Targaryen king. That makes sense, your family was wronged the most by Aerys, I can see this boy is not his father, marrying a girl from one of the houses who took up arms against him." Renly said.

"Well, the Targaryens promised us a princess, I guess Aegon decided to give us a king instead." Robb said.

"True enough. But my time is done here. You're here to kill me then?" Renly asked.

"I am. The king's orders are that you aren't to be left alive." Robb said.

"Well, I suppose you'll get on with it." Renly said. Robb Stark drew his sword at that.

"In the name of Aegon of House Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb asked. Renly thought for a moment.

"Tell my brother I'm sorry. I should have been more grateful to him." Renly said before bowing his head. Robb then took his sword and plunged it into Renly's heart.

**And so ends the reign of Renly Baratheon, the King in Highgarden. RIP Renly, Loras and Brienne. I wanted to get this storyline through first before moving on, so I hope you enjoyed it. Not much of a battle, but it's similar to how Stannis lost to the Boltons in the show, except here it's not only the Mannis surviving and winning alongside Aegon but it's way worse considering there are 30,000 cavalry facing 2,000 infantry. Renly was right, the first wave wouldn't survive. And I debated for a while as to who will kill Renly, I thought about having Jorah, Jaime or even Barristan killing him before I settled on Robb doing it. I figured I didn't give him much to do, so I thought I'd let him have this kill. Next chapter we'll see Tywin's thoughts on the matter as well as Tyrion and Cersei's and we might see a certain Greyjoy also. Thank you very much, I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts, reviews are always welcome.**

**Reviews:**

**emoryjmorrill: Thank you!**

**CEW: Now at this point Aegon has the Starks, Tullys and Baratheons on his side now. Renly has been dealt with and now it's just Tywin. Balon will be explained in a future chapter.**

**Alphapaladin: It's what I wanted to do. I've often found stories where the Baratheons are just kind of enemies and the OC who fights for House Targaryen or who is a part of House Targaryen wants all of them dead, but I decided something different. And yeah with the Mannis, they'll be a force to reckon with.**


	9. Lions, Krakens and Roses

**Now we get back to our favorite Lannisters, if there are any after the show ended, as well as a surprise character.**

Tyrion

The news was buzzing around King's Landing. Renly Baratheon had been killed by the Targaryen boy and Stannis had declared for him. This was not good, in fact, this was the worst news they have ever gotten.

"Killed? By whom?" Cersei asked.

"Accounts differ. Most seem to say Aegon met Renly in single combat. Others say Ser Barristan did the same but the most I've heard was that Robb Stark was the one to do the deed." Tyrion replied.

"To whomever did it I say well done." Cersei said raising her glass at Tyrion.

"It's all well and good. Renly's defeat means one less king to deal with, but that leaves Aegon, who now has the support of the Stormlords. Stannis Baratheon has bent the knee to Aegon and married his sister Daenerys. Stannis will be firmly by Aegon's side now that he's Lord of Storm's End. Robb Stark and Edmure Tully have joined him with their men and with the Golden Company in the Riverlands, father is trapped. His only hope is to ride hard for King's Landing, but with said Company in the Riverlands, I doubt it will happen." Tyrion explained.

"Littlefinger said we can outspend them three to one." Cersei said with confidence.

"And I say father raised you to have too much respect for money. Aegon Targaryen is coming for us, sooner rather than later." Tyrion argued.

"Aren't there other things you should be worrying about like shipping my daughter off in a crate to wed that sickly Arryn boy?" Cersei said. That was another thing that Tyrion had to worry about. Despite his time there as a prisoner of the mad Lysa, she agreed to marry her son to Myrcella which was infuriating for Cersei.

"She'll be safer in the Eyrie." Tyrion said. "I should know that, though I was in a sky cell during my time there. But Myrcella will be safe there, she's a sweet innocent thing and I don't blame her at all for you." Tyrion said.

"You're so clever, with your schemes and plots." Cersei said.

"Schemes and plots are the same thing." Tyrion muttered. "Look, they are going to attack us, we need to be ready."

"There's no need to concern yourself. The king himself is taking personal charge of siege preparations." Cersei said.

"May I ask what the king has in mind?" Tyrion asked getting tired of Cersei not answering him.

"You may ask, specifically or vaguely and the answer will be the same." Cersei said. Tyrion leaned closer to her.

"It is important that we talk about this." Tyrion tried one last time, but Cersei shook her head leading for Tyrion to go and talk with his 'informant.' Along the way he talked with Bronn.

"So, how do you deal with someone like Aegon Targaryen?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

"Well, put simply, you don't." Bronn said.

"Are you that terrified of him?" Tyrion asked.

"I'd be a fool not to. Ya don't go around killing ten thousand Dothraki screamers and expect not one person to be a bit wary of ya." Bronn said. "Though to be fair, if you learned your history, the Golden Company hasn't done well here. Your father saw to that." Bronn remarked.

"That was different. Maelys wasn't a great commander. My father had his uncle Jason, Ormund Baratheon, his son Steffon, the Blackfish, Ser Barristan. And Aegon has the latter two by his side as well as Stannis Baratheon and Robb Stark. Not to mention my brother and Jorah Mormont, both of whom have good reputations for their deeds at Pyke." Tyrion explained.

"Do ya think this boy is gonna win? You don't seem too confident." Bronn asked him.

"I don't know. Even the greatest commanders can be outmaneuvered. But something is telling me that this boy might be the end of us. All we can do however is delay it." Tyrion said making his way outside the castle. He hoped the information he got was important, because if this didn't work then they were lost. But unknowingly to him, there was someone following them, this person went to another person and gave them a scroll with the wax seal of the red dragon of House Targaryen.

Yara

She stood inside the Great Hall in Pyke, her father's seat of power. News had been spreading rather quickly throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The Mad King's son, Aegon, had crossed over the Narrow Sea with the Golden Company and had joined with the Starks to retake the Riverlands. Now, this Targaryen boy has been defeating all manner of lords. Tywin Lannister was pushed back into Harrenhal, the other Lannisters were killed at Riverrun and now word had spread that Renly Baratheon had been defeated in battle by this Dragon King. Yara out those thoughts aside when her father and uncles Victarion and Aeron entered the room.

"The plans are made. It's time you all heard them." Her father said. "The wolf pup has gone south, with the entirety of the Northern army at his back. While he's tangling with the lions in the south with his dragon friend, the North is ripe for the taking. As it was in the old days the Ironborn will reave and pillage all along the Northern coasts. We'll spread our dominion across the green lands, securing the Neck and everything above. Every stronghold will yield to us one by one. Winterfell may defy us for a year but what of it? The rest shall be ours. Forest, field and hall." Her father declared. Yara nodded in agreement eager to fight.

"We shall take the weak mainlanders for our thralls and have them sow our fields." Her uncle Victarion declared. "What is dead may never die. But rises again harder and stronger. And this time we shall be a kingdom again."

"Yara my daughter, you will take 30 ships to attack Deepwood Motte." Her father said. She smiled widely at that.

"I've always wanted a castle." She said gleefully.

"Then take one." Her father said before turning to her uncle. "Victarion, the main thrust shall fall to you. Once the attack begins, Winterfell will respond. You should meet small opposition as you sail up Saltspear and the Fever River. At the headwaters, you will be less than twenty miles from Moat Cailin. The Neck is the key to the North. Already we command the western seas. Once we hold Moat Cailin, the pup and the little dragon will not be able to win back the North and if they are fool enough to try, their enemies will seal the south end of the causeway behind him, and the Stark boy and the Targaryen brat will find themselves caught like a rat in a bottle." Her father declared.

"May the Drowned God bless our blades." Victarion declared.

"I'll be having others attack the Stoney Shore, but the North shall be ours." Her father declared. This time Yara believed it. Last time the country wasn't divided. Now? Now was the time to strike. The Ironborn would rule over them all. Even though one of them was already on the enemies' side.

Tywin

It was all frustrating. Aegon Targaryen had won another victory. This time against Renly Baratheon. What's worse is that now Stannis Baratheon sided with the Targaryen traitor. Tywin knew it would be a difficult assault now that Aegon had Stannis Baratheon as well as Ser Barristan, Ser Brynden Tully, and his own son Jaime. It still boggled him how he could just turn his back on his family like that. Aerys must have really brainwashed him into doing that. It was the only explanation.

"The Golden Company have overextended their lines. Now that summer's over they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses fed." His cousin Reginald Lannister said.

"A company from Essos, they don't understand the cold. But then again, neither do we." Tywin said. He was impressed that the Golden Company lasted this long. If their record was anything to go by, they weren't the most impressive bunch. The War of the Ninepenny Kings taught him that. They never reached as far as the Stepstones back then. But that was because Maelys wasn't particularly a good leader. Aegon was, however.

"Our spies report growing discontent among them. They want to end this war quickly and enjoy the countryside, well the more southern parts." Ser Amory Lorch said.

"And if those same spies snuck into our own camps, they'd report growing discontent amongst us as well. This is _war. _No one's content." He said to his generals. "We've underestimated the Targaryen boy for too long. He has a good mind for warfare, he's been training and fighting almost all of his life, his men worship him. The Northerners believe in him, the Riverlords and now the Stormlords and the Lords of the Narrow Sea believe in him. And as long as he keeps winning battles they'll keep on calling him their one true king." Tywin said trying to get his lords to see reason. Some of them were capable men like Addam Marbrand and even his own brother Kevan, but the rest, sometimes Tywin felt he was surrounded by idiots. "You've all been waiting for all of them to fail. They are not going to fail, not without our help." Tywin said again waiting for a response. "So, how do we stop them?" He asked.

"We've worked through the night my lord. Perhaps we'd profit from some sleep." Reginald said from the end of the table clearly tired. Tywin wasn't having any of it though.

"Yes I think you would Reginald. And because you're my cousin I might let you wake from that sleep." He said sarcastically. "Go I'm sure your wife must miss you." He said. The man looked to him confused.

"My wife's in Lannisport." He said.

"Well then you better start riding." Tywin said. "Go before I change my mind and send her your head." He ordered. "If your name wasn't Lannister you'd be scrubbing out pots in the cooks tent. Go!" He ordered, his cousin leaving in a rush. The girl who was his new cupbearer started to prepare to pour wine in his cup. "Not wine. Water. We'll be here for some time." He said much to the chagrin of his men who all sighed. The girl went to do as she was bid but Tywin had another thought on his mind. "Girl." He called out to her. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Maidenpool, my lord." She answered.

"And who are the lords of Maidenpool? Remind me." He asked.

"House Mooten, my lord." She said.

"And what is their sigil?" He asked. She looked to be thinking for a moment but Tywin didn't give her another second. "A red salmon. I'd think a Maidenpool girl would have known that." He said. The girl looked down at the floor. "You're from the North, aren't you?" He asked. She just nodded in response. "Good. Now one more time, where are you from?" He asked in a much firmer tone.

"Barrowton, my lord. House Dustin. Two crossed longaxes beneath a black crown." She answered quickly.

"And what do they say of this Aegon Targaryen? Or any of his allies, like Robb Stark?" He asked.

"They call Robb Stark the Young Wolf. They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself sometimes. They say Aegon is the Conqueror Reborn. He rides into battle on a great black dragon like Balerion the Dread. They say either of them can't be killed." She answered.

"And do you believe them?" Tywin asked.

"No my lord." The girl answered. Tywin was satisfied with that but the girl wasn't finished. "Anyone can be killed." She said looking straight into his eyes. Tywin was impressed at the girl's resilience, but kept his face calm.

"Fetch that water." He told her. As soon as she left Tywin began contemplating what to do next. The Lannister army was reforming in the Westerlands and were due to reinforce Tywin's army. If it all went to plan he could go to King's Landing and reinforce the capital and make it harder for this Targaryen boy to take the throne away from his family. But then, he got an unexpected letter from one of his men.

_Lord Tywin Lannister,_

_I have received the news from the Stormlands of Lord Renly's demise. As well as my beloved son, Ser Loras. _

_I know I have no right to do this. But I ask you forgive my house for siding with Lord Renly. As a show of loyalty, I am marching with my army north to aid you against the Golden Company. _

_The Targaryens killed one of my sons, I cannot abide by this anymore. We may have sworn an oath of loyalty to them years ago, but this atrocity cannot be forgiven. I will offer my daughter Margaery to your grandson, King Joffrey to unite the Westerlands, the Reach and King's Landing to your cause. I hope you can give me justice for my son's murder._

_Signed,_

_Mace of House Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South._

Sansa

She was home. That much she could enjoy. Aegon had told both her and her mother that the safest place would be in the North. She was grateful, she didn't want to be in the south any longer. She had always dreamt of the south and the southern lords in all their chivalry. It was only when her father was beheaded by that monster Joffrey, that she knew, the south was nothing but trouble. She was a stupid girl, but she wouldn't be anymore. Speaking of the south, with Aegon's victory against Renly Baratheon reaching even in the North it seemed like his conquest for the throne was going in his favor. Her family supported him, the Starks and Tullys. Stannis Baratheon now joined him and the Stormlands with him after his victory. The Dornish were with him, it seemed like this would be an easy victory. But Sansa knew victories were never easy.

She recalled all the times she had spoken to her betrothed and he never seemed like Joffrey in the slightest, even being angry at what he did to him. That surprised Sansa but she recalled his words that he didn't blame him for the war and that he was justified in rebelling. And he didn't blame a daughter for her father's sins. The times they did talk before he left for Dragonstone and then later on Storm's End, were interesting. He did make some small talk, asking her about her home and her life which she went into great detail describing her life. He seemed to take an interest in it, but she couldn't be sure, after all, with the last monarch to do that, he ended up beheading her father on false charges of treason. But Aegon was different, he was genuinely kind and made her laugh a few times recalling his adventures in Essos. She felt like she could be open with him at times, but she didn't want to be. Perhaps when the war was over, she would talk to him more. And perhaps then, she could believe in true love again.

Aegon

He was sitting in his chambers in the castle of his father's enemy for some time looking over a map of Westeros. The Battle of Storm's End was spreading throughout the kingdoms. It seemed now to Westeros that Aegon was someone to be wary of. And he's been winning victories throughout his campaign. Whispering Wood, the Camps, Storm's End, it seemed like the tide was turning in Aegon's favor. The North, Riverlands, Stormlands and the Lords of the Narrow Sea supported him. Soon enough, the Reach may support him, though he may have to make amends to Lord Mace for the death of his thirdborn son. But it was war, the foolish boy was supporting a traitor like Renly and was clearly devoted to him up until Aegon sliced Loras' throat with Balerion's Flame. He warned them all when he wrote his proclamation, if they met on the field of battle he would show no mercy. Though if some escaped and bent the knee afterwards he would accept it. He sat there for a while until a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" He called out. The door opened to reveal his mentor and closest friend Ser Jaime Lannister. "Jaime. Please come in." He gestured. The Kingsguard knight stepped into the room.

"All the men are making preparations for the attack on King's Landing. Do we have a plan?" Jaime asked.

"I do. I'm setting a war council tonight. I'll explain my plans for the siege of King's Landing." Aegon said.

"Soon enough this war will be over. And then you'll be sitting on the Iron Throne." Jaime commented.

"I hope so. I'm tired of all of this. I just want to win at King's Landing and everyone can be at peace." Aegon said.

"You will, I'll see to it." Jaime said firmly. "Your brother said to me before he left for the Trident that there would be many changes when he returned to King's Landing. I believe _you _will make those changes now." He said.

"You really believe that?" Aegon asked.

"I do." Jaime said. Aegon sighed in response.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep my men waiting for me then?" Aegon jested. They both chuckled at that. "Let's go get my kingdom back." Aegon said walking out with Jaime into the Great Hall of Storm's End. Assembled there were the Stormlords who defected to him after he took the castle, the Northern lords, the Riverlords and the Lords of the Narrow Sea. All of them gathered around the table. "So, what do we have so far?" He asked.

"Word of your victory against Renly Baratheon has spread. Morale is high among the men, they are seeking to fight the Lannisters. More men have joined us however, some of the larger houses in the Crownlands, like the Rykkers, Brunes, Chelsteads, Masseys, Chytterings, Edgertons, Farrings and almost a dozen others have agreed to support you." Varys explained. "Lord Paxter has made his way with his fleet, they have sailed past The Broken Arm and are heading to the Stormlands swiftly."

"Order them to make their way toward Blackwater Bay. I plan on sailing that way." Aegon said.

"What of the Lannisters?" Robb asked. "They could very well attack us from behind."

"I agree." The Blackfish said. "And we've had no word from the Tyrells, they could very well be allying with Tywin."

"Would they be so bold? They owe everything they have to House Targaryen?" Jorah asked.

"They might." Robb replied. "Renly told me before he died that Loras was Mace's favorite son."

"And because I killed him in battle…" Aegon trailed off.

"We must consider them lost to us. But perhaps their bannermen might think otherwise." Stannis said.

"They very well could." Barristan said. "I remember, the Tyrells don't exactly have it easy in the Reach. Many houses claim they should be the lords of Highgarden. The Florents, Fossoways, Rowans, any house with a direct claim to the Gardener kings don't very well like the Tyrells. Perhaps we could turn them to our side, if it works." Barristan said.

"It's our best hope, my father would do the same." Jaime said.

"Very well." Aegon said. "What's the situation in King's Landing?"

"My little birds have investigated and they have discovered some dreadful news. It appears that the walls are being manned with trebuchets and scorpions, while Lord Tyrion has a plan involving what your father used on his 'enemies.'" Varys explained. This left the room in complete silence.

"Is my brother going to use wildfire?" Jaime asked, breaking the silence.

"Sadly yes Ser Jaime. There were still pots in King's Landing that even I never knew about." Varys said.

"We have to be cautious." Stannis said.

"I agree. Wildfire is a dangerous thing." The Blackfish said.

"They'll do whatever it takes to win. I'm glad that boy dismissed me. I don't want to see that ever again." Barristan said.

"So what do we plan now?" Jorah asked. The room was in complete silence for a moment until a messenger came in.

"Your Grace. My lords. Apologies for interrupting. There are three men here to see you." He said.

"Send them in." Aegon told the man who left to get them. "Be ready for any traps." He said to his war council who all nodded their heads. The doors opened to reveal three men, two of whom Aegon saw at the parley with Renly. "Lord Tarly I presume?" Aegon asked the man in the center.

"You have guessed correctly Your Grace." Randyll said. "These two with me are Lord Mathis Rowan and Lord Alester Florent." This took everyone in the room by surprise.

"So, have you decided that our king is better than what the Lannisters can offer you?" The Blackfish said bluntly.

"Don't presume we take any joy in this." Mathis Rowan said sharply. "But it was either this, or the ruin of our houses."

"We realize our mistakes, Your Grace. And we are willing to make amends for that." Alester Florent said diplomatically. Aegon thought about it for a moment. He needed allies more than ever and if they were here to fight for him, he'd use it to his advantage.

"How many men have you brought?" He asked.

"Twenty thousand. The majority however are with Lord Mace." Randyll said.

"Well, that's not a bad number. We could use the men" Robb said.

"I agree. Though, with you here, I assume Mace is somewhere else?" Jaime asked.

"Before we left, Lord Mace was declaring his intention to join with the Lannisters. We couldn't let that happen, but he had more men than we did, so we decided to seek you out and aid you in crushing any enemies you have now." Mathis said.

"So you'll fight for me?" Aegon asked.

"We will Your Grace." Randyll said. All three men then drew their swords and knelt before Aegon.

"Rise my lords. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded." Aegon said. "Now that we have more men, we can begin planning this accordingly."

"So what's our plan?" Stannis asked.

"I am tasking you Lord Stannis to lay siege to Highgarden. You will take the Stormlords, the Reach lords and the Dornish with you. Prince Oberyn is heading up the Boneway to meet with you with twenty thousand men. Meanwhile, I will take the Northerners, the Riverlords and the Crownland lords and sail to King's Landing with my fleet, the Royal fleet and the Redwyne fleet accompanying me. I will send word to Commander Strickland that he is to hold off the Lannisters and Tyrells as long they can." Aegon explained.

"And what of the Greyjoy lad?" Barristan asked. "Can we be sure of his loyalty?"

"Theon isn't his father." Robb defended. "He can bring his father to our side."

"Trusting a Greyjoy is an unwise move." Randyll said.

"I'm well aware of that Lord Tarly. But Balon hates Robert Baratheon. He only cowed because there were no Targaryens left, well those with an army. But if he does betray us, I will remind him what happened the last time a Targaryen and an Ironborn king fought. And Pyke will be another Harrenhal." Aegon declared. "We all know what needs to happen. Let's finish this war, and destroy the Lannisters and Tyrells."

**So the plans are made. The Tyrells prove to not be as loyal to the Targaryens as Randyll Tarly and the other Reach lords are, who have now declared for him, meaning the war may go on for a bit. **

**We get to see a little insight into Sansa's mindset about her future husband, not any dialogue but that's just how she's written, we see more of her thoughts than outspoken words.**

**And it appears the Greyjoys are still going to rebel, perhaps Theon may stop them? Who knows?**

**And with Dorne declaring for the Targaryens, Myrcella is sent instead to the Eyrie, which means that might cause some trouble especially if Littlefinger is involved.**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter is gonna get nuts, get ready for some bloodshed and death the next chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**1086letsgo: Well as you saw, the Tyrells are not happy about this in the slightest. **

**CEW: That's the plan, hopefully it goes off without a hitch.**

**ninja assassin1: I'll explain it later, but basically, Selyse died at the Siege of Storm's End and didn't give birth to any children. Stannis right now is the last trueborn Baratheon left.**

**Alphapaladin: Yeah, I know, but Renly was never going to accept any other offer. And yeah, it looks like House Tarth may go extinct when old Selwyn hears about this. And I got your PM, yes, Willas and Garlan are in this, but question is, how long will they last?**

**Guest (both reviews): The Stormlords saw it as weak that Renly so easily lost his castle, especially to a Targaryen so that's why they abandoned him. Randyll Tarly will have a big part to play in the war. And yes, Aegon is waiting for all his armies to converge so that he can take King's Landing with ease.**


	10. Victories and Downfalls

**Sorry for being so late on this, had a lot to do recently, but now I'm back! Hope you all enjoy it and like I said last chapter, it's gonna get nuts!**

Stannis

Highgarden. He could almost taste victory. The Tyrells have always been a thorn on his side, especially considering how he held Storm's End from Mace and his men for a year, starving himself. By rights, the castle should have fallen to him, not only because he was the heir, but because he had proven to hold the ancient stronghold against his brothers enemies. But then that's taken away when he's given Dragonstone. He hadn't seen any Tyrells in court but he could guess that Mace and all his ilk laughed at Stannis misfortune. Not today. Today he would take Highgarden by any means necessary and unlike Mace, he would not wait for a siege. The castle would fall to him. Just as he was thinking about this, Prince Oberyn Martell came up to him.

"Prince Oberyn." Stannis greeted. "Is there something you need?"

"Vengeance and Justice. Can your king do that for me?" Oberyn said.

"You'll have to ask him. Is there doubt behind your words?" Stannis asked.

"Not at all. I just find it interesting that he allied with you. Stern Stannis Baratheon. That's we call you in Dorne." Oberyn replied.

"The king doesn't wish for great houses to fall into obscurity any further. His ancestor and namesake already did enough when he wiped out the Gardeners and the Hoares." Stannis said.

"Of course, but if your brother was alive, what would you have done? Would you have stood beside that fat oaf?" Oberyn asked. It took Stannis aback for a moment before he collected his thoughts. He hadn't thought about that possibility.

"I wouldn't have betrayed my brother. I would have stood alongside him. He may have been a terrible king but he was my brother, my elder. There are older, deeper laws in the world." Stannis explained. Oberyn surprisingly didn't even take offense to that.

"I would do the same if it concerned my brother. But, still, you helped your brother rebel against Aerys. Why join his son?" Oberyn asked.

"Because if I didn't, my house would have fallen from history. I will not become a page in someone else's history book. If that means that I have to renounce my brother's rebellion to ensure the survival of my house, so be it. I am the last of House Baratheon, at least until Princess Daenerys bears me a son. My first wife couldn't do it. She could only give me a stillborn daughter before she died herself." Stannis explained. "She died during the siege at Storm's End. We sent her body back to her family, and my daughter is buried along with the rest of her kin."

"A pity though, for me at least. I wanted to have a good fight with you, but the king thought otherwise. Perhaps one day we will." Oberyn remarked.

"I am no stranger to fighting, but I don't crave it like my brother did." Stannis said.

"So I'm told. You often command the rearguard." Oberyn said.

"Yes." Stannis said curtly.

"Including at Storm's End? Against your brother, the other usurper?" Oberyn asked trying to get a reaction out of Stannis. He wouldn't let him.

"I did, by the king's command. He didn't want us to fight each other on the front lines. He already had enough men to lead his army. Robb Stark led the right flank, the Blackfish led the left, Aegon in the vanguard and myself in the center though I commanded from the rear." Stannis explained.

"I heard it was a fierce battle. What was it like, to face your brother?" Oberyn asked.

"Do you hackle on like a crone with a codfish?" Stannis snapped. "It was a slaughter, nothing more. My brother had betrayed me. He crowned himself king over me. Those men who fought with him died for a lost cause. Good men will fight for Joffrey wrongly believing him to be the rightful king. Others like the Starks, Tullys and your family will say the same about Aegon Targaryen. But these men behind us, the Stormlords and the Reachmen, they knew my brother for a usurper and a traitor. And I have marked them for who they are. I have forgiven them, yes, but I have not forgotten." Stannis said. Oberyn seemed to be studying his face the entire time, trying to get a hint of a lie out of him but couldn't find one.

"Wise words my lord. And the strength I hope to see destroy the Lannisters." Oberyn said darkly. They arrived at the castle which didn't look to be manned all that well. Randyll Tarly came riding to them.

"Anything?" Stannis asked.

"None. They have closed the gates, but this is unusual. The walls are manned, but it seems like the castle is emptier than usual." Randyll reported.

"Unusual indeed. Could they perhaps be hiding somewhere?" Oberyn remarked. "Little roses like the Tyrells are not well known for their fighting prowess."

"That's not like them." Stannis replied. "If they want to meet us in battle then they will face us like my brother did." Stannis thought for a moment. There must have been one other explanation. "They could have taken their armies to assist the Lannisters."

"Then it appears we may have been deceived. We must take the castle quickly before any reinforcements arrive. Once we have the castle, the other lords of the Reach will flock to us. Mace will lose all his power. And his resources." Randyll said.

"Then we take Highgarden, or die in the attempt." Stannis said. "I want the castle surrounded. Lord Tarly, you will take the northern part of the castle. Prince Oberyn, you will take the front gates, I will take the eastern side. Watch all your rearguards, they may be lying in wait." Stannis explained.

"As you wish, my lord." Randyll said.

"Well, at least I get bite off some roses today." Oberyn remarked before the both of them rode off to their men.

Stannis' tactic actually worked to their advantage, the castle was surrounded by the sides Stannis had ordered. They could not reinforce King's Landing as Stannis was on the eastern part of the castle blocking off the Roseroad. They couldn't go north to Tywin Lannister and the only escape was to the west, possibly near Hightower, miles away from their home, and King's Landing. Stannis' men were busy climbing the walls to get into the ancestral castle of House Gardener. This castle didn't truly belong to the Tyrells, it was given to them by Aegon I, a decision in which the current one was rectifying. Everyone knew the Tyrells had a weak claim to Highgarden, it was obvious. They were only powerful because of their marriages to other Reach houses who would probably stab them in the back someday. Well, it seemed like that day had come. Stannis' men had reached the walls and began to carve down a path to the main gate. The Dornish had succeeded in breaking the main gates. Soon enough, the castle was theirs. Stannis walked through the main gates on his horse, making sure to trample on the Tyrell banners first. He reached the courtyard where the dead Tyrell soldiers were being piled up. Lord Randyll and Prince Oberyn approached him.

"How many lost?" Stannis asked.

"Less than a thousand." Randyll said.

"There were less here." Oberyn remarked.

"And our own losses?" Stannis asked.

"The same as the Tyrell men here." Randyll reported.

"Good. Was there anyone in command?" Stannis asked.

"Just one." Oberyn replied gesturing for his men to bring out a prisoner. "Lord Stannis, this is Lord Garth Tyrell, he is commonly called 'The Gross.'" Oberyn explained.

"You defended this castle?" Stannis asked him.

"It is my duty to do so, my lord put me in charge." Garth replied.

"And where is your lord? He is not here?" Stannis asked.

"No. He is far away from here." Garth chuckled. He spat out some blood. "He wanted me to give you a message. You may have taken Highgarden, but you will not have our gold and our food. Let these traitorous lords feed your army. We will enjoy our spoils in the Riverlands and the Vale. With our Lannister and Arryn friends." Garth explained. This took Stannis by surprise.

"The Vale? Have they declared for the bastard Joffrey?" Stannis asked.

"Ha! They have indeed. Even they remember the Mad King's horrors." Garth mocked. "And you spit on your brother's memory by siding with one of them."

"Enough! This is pointless my lord, you are suffering from injuries and will die soon. Take him away." Randyll said to his men who hauled the old man away. Stannis then began to worry a bit. "What is it, my lord?"

"If they have already gone with their supplies and linked up with the Lannisters… we must hurry!" Stannis said.

"What's wrong?" Oberyn asked.

"Get the men ready to march in a few hours. If we don't get to King's Landing fast enough, the king will be in danger. The Lannisters, Tyrells and Arryns have joined together, Aegon needs all the men he can get."

Strickland

The men were exhausted. What was left of them. They had been harassing Tywin's lines but today was a different skirmish. They were set upon all sides by the Tyrells and Arryns. It was something Strickland did not anticipate. He blamed himself. But he couldn't just sit by anymore. He went up to whoever was left of the men. Black Balaq, Rolly Duckfield, Franklyn Flowers, Tristan Rivers and Duncan Strong. the rest were either dead or captured. Though, thankfully, Lysono Maar was with Aegon, so their spies couldn't be harmed.

"How many do we have left?" Strickland asked.

"How many do you want to hear?" Tristan asked back.

"We only have six thousand left, thankfully they are all mounted." Balaq said.

"How could this have happened?!" Franklyn shouted. "We had them, and then this happens?"

"What good is yelling about it? What do we do?" Duncan asked.

"We can retreat. Make our way to Moat Cailin and regroup with the Northerners, maybe hold the Moat in case the Lannisters try to invade the North?" Tristan suggested.

"And what would that get us?" Franklyn asked. "No, we have to ride to King's Landing, regroup with the king and take the fight back to the Lannisters."

"If we do that, how do we know the Lannisters will stay where they are? They could charge behind our ranks and slaughter us and the king." Balaq said.

"No, we will not do any of those things." Strickland decided. It was the hardest decision he had ever made, but it had to be done. "We will charge them, head on." This took all of them by surprise and horrified them.

"Y-you want us to charge them?" Duncan asked.

"I do." Strickland said firmly.

"We'll be slaughtered." Tristan said.

"Maybe. But we swore an oath to that Dragon King. We may have served the Blackfyres before, but that boy is better than his ancestors, bastard or trueborn. We followed him into battle, with many victories. We won against the proud Iron Fleet, and the pirate, Euron Greyjoy. We beat back a Dothraki horde, and we beat back the Lannisters at Riverrun. It may come to us all dying, but I will not meekly bow out of this fight. I will go forward and fight for House Targaryen. Now who will stand with me?" The men looked to each other before determination came to their faces.

"I will follow you my old friend." Balaq said.

"I killed a few Fossoways, I can kill a few more." Franklyn said. Tristan and Duncan had broad smiles on their faces.

"To the last man." Tristan said.

"Let's kill some lions." Duncan declared.

Tywin

The battle lines were drawn up. The Golden Company would not be going anywhere. It was a brilliant move on his part. After the defeats at Whispering Wood and the Camps, Tywin ordered his cousin, Damon Lannister to begin conscripting men from the Westerlands. Since the Targaryen boy didn't press any further into his own homeland, ten thousand fresh troops were recruited. Lord Mace Tyrell's army numbered eighty thousand and the man was burning with vengeance in his heart, for once he was thankful for the Targaryen boy's mistake of killing all his enemies in the field. Finally, there was Littlefinger's sweet words to Lysa Arryn. Since his granddaughter was betrothed to her son, they would have the Vale on their side, twenty-five thousand men. Even so, he didn't think they would join him considering she blamed his dwarf son Tyrion for killing her husband but perhaps she was misinformed about all of that. Perhaps someone else had poisoned Jon Arryn. Regardless, Tywin now had an even larger army to contend with Aegon. With his army he could crush the Targaryen boy, the Starks, Tullys and Baratheons with one swift stroke. However, he knew he couldn't leave the Golden Company to roam around in the Riverlands. First he would deal with them, and then move to King's Landing, unopposed, and wipe out the Targaryen line for good. Perhaps once he killed Stannis Baratheon, he would take the Targaryen girl and make her Joffrey's bride. It could help appease the kingdoms afterwards. He could find someone else for the Tyrells to marry. He was approached by his brother at that moment.

"Tywin. They're coming back." Kevan reported.

"What do you mean?" Tywin asked.

"The Golden Company, they are preparing to charge." Kevan replied. Tywin shook his head at that.

"So be it. Prepare the trebuchets." Tywin ordered. He could see them coming from miles away. They were brave, he had to give them that.

"Those foolish savages think they're going to win." Mace Tyrell said from his side.

Slowly but surely, the Golden Company started their charge. There were only six thousand of them left and they had a look of determination on their faces. They would not meekly retreat like their predecessors, this time it will be to the last man. Tywin would happily oblige them.

"Loose!" Kevan shouted an order. At that several trebuchets began to launch several fiery boulders at the Company. They hit their marks with many of the sellswords dying and their horses colliding into each other. But despite this, the Company kept moving forward.

"Ser Damon. Get your pikemen ready for the first wave." Tywin ordered his cousin who began gathering his men, mostly green boys to hold them back. He was accompanied by his grandson, Lucion Lannister.

"Archers!" Kevan shouted. "Nock, draw, loose!" At that command, the archers began firing on the mercenary company with several hitting their mark. The trebuchet attack and the archers firing their arrows reduced their numbers a bit but not by much. Suddenly Tywin saw one of the men, a Summer Islander nock his bow and fired an arrow into Damon's throat. This caused Lucion and the other men there to suddenly panic. The Golden Company hit them hard and managed to break through their lines. But still, Tywin was not deterred.

"Send in our cavalry." He ordered his brother, Lord Mace and Lord Jon Lynderly, commanding the Vale forces.

They had ten times as many cavalry as the Golden Company did, and it appeared it would be a slaughter. The two forces collided and while the Golden Company fought bravely, they could not hold against the superior Lannister/Tyrell/Vale cavalry. Some of the men there had a looks of hatred on their faces but some had pity. Some of the members of the Golden Company had been born in Westeros, or have had houses here that have been exiled. All they wanted to do was return home. But now that dream was shattered. Tywin overlooked the battlefield, the rest of the Golden Company were either dying or dead. He would not have any survive here. This was a great victory for House Lannister. They had beaten the Golden Company, but it was not lost on him that Aegon hadn't lost a battle. But soon enough, he would. The dragons would die by the lion's hand.

**Okay, so a shorter chapter than before, but like I said it was gonna get nuts. The Golden Company dying is a massive blow to Aegon, hopefully he can recover from this. I kind of listened to the music from the Last Samurai, the final charge, as inspiration for their final charge. Next chapter is going to be the Battle of Blackwater.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest #1: True, having Catelyn there will change it and since it was Theon's plan to take Winterfell, I doubt any of the Ironborn will try to mount an assault.**

**daspeedforce: I have a plan for sending Theon back. Don't worry.**

**DannyBlack70: Well, in this story, Stannis is the last of his house so, he has to ensure his family's survival. Tarly leading the anti-Lannister Reach forces will play a big part later on.**

**Alphapaladin: Oh yeah, I enjoyed writing that part. Balon's invasion was doomed to fail from the start. As for Tywin, yeah he has about 140,000 men. It's not looking good for Aegon right now.**

**DaddyChad: I have plans for Theon later on.**

**xXMoonlitSorrowsXx: Well, Aegon wants to rectify his family's mistakes as well as his ancestors. The Starks have been the most loyal house in the kingdoms and yet they've never been rewarded with any marriages into House Targaryen. They'll be getting close in a few more chapters considering where they are right now.**


End file.
